


Bookfee

by Inniscarlet



Category: Anna Kendrick - Fandom
Genre: F/F, This is just a story I wrote for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inniscarlet/pseuds/Inniscarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a normal story. I wanted to write my first fanfic and I wanted to give a friend a gift so I made both in one. I wrote a fanfic about her. So this is what I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

Jemina and Inni are really close to each other, even when they meet new people they will introduce each other as sisters. They don’t really care that they weren’t blood related. They just take care of each other since they met. Inni is older than Jemina so she is, or at least she was supposed to be, the responsible one. After 2 years of known each other, Inni decided that she was sick of living with her parents so she left and asked Jemina if she wanted to come along. She did, and that’s how now, they’re in the fucking LA working at a coffee shop together and living in a little loft. Bookfee, the coffee shop where they work isn’t a famous place. People go there to be able to read while they enjoy their coffee. It was a quiet place to work, and for reasons unknown they were open until very late. They were always the ones to close the shop and clean. So that’s exactly what they were doing, cleaning.

“Oh come on Innizzzz, move your lazy ass here and help me so we can go home sooner.” Jemina was cleaning the tables while Inni just stood there counting the money they did that day.

“Give me a break cupcake, you know I have to see if we made the money that we were supposed to, you know that dick of a boss of us will fire us if we don’t.”

“You know he won’t fire us, basically because he’s been trying to get in your pants since the first day” Jemina winked at Inni and started laughing.

“Ugh, don’t remind me please…well at least we get to have this job thanks to that. Seriously, boys are way too easy…I just had to flirt a little with him and he was already giving us the job…” Inni smirked.

“Just a shame that you’re a lady lover then huh? I mean, I could picture you marrying him and having his children…”Jemina couldn’t keep a straight face when she saw the disgusted look Inni had. “Come on let’s finish this so we can go home and watch a movie, sounds good?”

“Totes, let’s do that” Inni smiled at her and Jemina get into the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door. “It’s closed!” Inni yelled and then Jemina heard the door opening and closing and when she was going to go out and see what was that, Inni came into the kitchen with that little smirk that Jemina knew way too much. “What did you do Inni?”

Inni was looking at her rather funny and then she saw her taking a deep breathe. “Okay cupcake I need you to breathe with me okay? Before you go out that door I need you to remember how to breathe properly.” Jemina started freaking out and pushed Inni out of her way and push the door open, when she saw who was there sitting in a chair and looking like she was about to start crying and next to her was a girl with her head in her hands, she tried to go back to the kitchen but she saw Inni with that fucking smirk in the little window of the door and pointing to Alycia freaking Debnam “go and talk to her” Inni mouthed and wiggles her eyebrows to her. Jemina couldn’t believe her sister, she can’t do that to her. She tried and pushed the door open but Inni refuses to let her in. “Go talk to her or I’ll make you” Inni put one of her do what I say faces and pointed again to Alycia.

“Fine, I’ll go, but just for your information, you know you can’t fight me” She laughs and put her thumb and her index finger closer to each other and mouthed “you’re tiny” she saw Inni frowning and laughs at her. She took a deep breath and get closer to Alycia. She was thinking what could she say to her and in that moment Alycia decided to look up at her and give her a weak smile.

“Hey, sorry for get in here, we know it’s closed and all but it was the only place with the lights still on, but we’ll leave okay? Don’t worry, thanks thought.”

“Whoa whoa, relax, you can stay” Alycia smiled, that sweet smiled that Jemina dreamed about and blushed “emm, I’m Jemina.”

“Oh yeah, sorry, I’m being completely unpolite…I’m Alycia, nice to meet you Jemina. And this is Eliza. You are not from here are you?”

“Yeah I know who you are, and yeah I’m not from here. I’m from Finland actually.”

“So…you’re a fan?” It was the first time Eliza talked and looked at Jemina, who blushed and nod.

“But I’m not a crazy fan, promise!” Eliza and Alycia shared a smile and nod.

“Well, Jemina, we are really thankful for this. The paparazzi’s wouldn’t leave us alone and we saw the lights on and didn’t think about it, when your girl there opened the door for us.” Jemina looked back at the door and didn’t see Inni there, maybe she gave her some space to do this. “She’s totally going to get it when we get home” She thought. And then it clicked in her what Eliza had said. “Her girl”.

“Oh she’s not my girl, she is my sister. Kind of. She is my friend but we act like sisters, so yeah, my sister.” Eliza smiled at Alycia and gave her a subtle shove in her arm that Jemina totally missed.

“So you’re into girls huh?” If it weren’t because it’s impossible you’ll say Inni and Eliza were family with that same smirk they shared…and talking about the queen of Rome, Inni is now next to her and putting to cups of coffee in front of Eliza and Alycia and a cup of hot chocolate in front of Jemina, who smiled at her for the nice gesture.

“She likes girls the same as she likes boys.” Inni winked at Jemina who really wanted to slap some sense into her sister.

“Thanks for the coffee” Alycia said, but she wasn’t looking at Inni, she was looking at Jemina who was oblivious at this because she was stabbing sharp knifes in her sister head with the look she was giving to her.

“So…you guys can come with us and we can let you in your house maybe?” Inni talked with that sweet voice she uses when she wants something from someone. Jemina knows her way too much, and she knows she is doing this for her. Inni have always known about her biggest crush in Alycia, since she watched her in -The 100- she was completely in love with the girl, who can blame her? Look at that face, that sweet smile on her face, oh crap, she was staring, and of course, she was caught by Eliza who has her smirk permanently in her face.

“We don’t want to bother you guys, I’m sure you are tired, we can take a taxi, you did enough already.” Alycia spoke looking at Jemina, there was something about this girl that she can’t quite figure out and yeah she was beautiful, and the tiny woman wasn’t her girlfriend, that was a good thing. She knew she was younger than her, but that’s not something bad at all, she always thought that if two people had chemistry it wouldn’t matter the age. She is not saying that she has chemistry with this Jemina girl, she just met the girl, but there’s something about her eyes that tell her that this was meant to be, that she was meant to meet this girl. Even when Eliza was making it really difficult for her. Seriously she is so obvious, and let’s don’t start talking about the tiny woman, come on…

“You’re not bothering, we can take you, I mean, we have a car so it’s really not a problem.” Jemina smiled down at Alycia.

“You mean, I have a car…” Jemina looked at Inni who had her eyebrow higher than normal.

“Yeah, whatever, you take me everywhere I want to go, so it’s like my car too, and you’re my personal chauffeur.” She winked at Inni and smile bashfully at her. When she looked at Alycia she was looking back at her like she was trying to figure something out. Maybe she was just paranoid.  
Alycia started thinking that maybe they weren’t together but that didn’t mean that they don’t like each other. The shop was brighten up every few seconds, the paparazzi’s have found them, and they were trying to get a good photo. Thankfully the coffee shop has little walls that made impossible for them to get a good picture. Inni pointed to the back door to Jemina and nodded to them to follow her, she passes her keys to Jemina and once they were out of sight she get closer to the front door and open it.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” She hissed at one of the paparazzi who tried to get into the shop.

“Come on, a beautiful girl like you should know better than to mess with us, right baby?”

Inni was pissed, who did that guy think he was, baby? For real? “Dude, you better leave before aunty Snix come in here and beat the crap out of you. I don’t even know what the fuck you want. I know some people said that I look like Vanessa Hudgens but come on, use your glasses. I wish I look like her.”

The paparazzi’s were looking at her like she was nuts. “We saw them. They came in here, I know.“ He was trying really hard to look inside the shop, but Inni keep him away.

“Seriously dude, if you don’t leave I’ll call my boss, and he’ll be pissed. And just for you to know he is huge, like The Rock huge so…If I were you I’ll leave. Who are you looking for anyway? This is a crappy shop, famous people don’t come here, and I was closing anyway. Trust me, not even Madonna could come in there if I’m closing. This body needs her beauty sleep.” She winked at them and smile. “So if you excuse me, I’m going back to my car so I can go home. I don’t wanna see you guys in here again.” She locked the door and started walking to the back of the shop where her yellow old beetle was. She looked back and saw them following her. She opened the door and saw the girls hidden in the back seat. She wasn’t going to try and figure out how did the 3 of them fit there. She started driving and after a few minutes she stopped the car.

“Okay, you can get out now guys” Inni talked without looking at them, she knew better than that.  
Jemina was lying there and in top of her was Alycia, who had her face hidden in the crock of her neck. Jemina was grateful for the stop. She wasn’t complaining about the situation but, Eliza who was in the floor couldn’t stop looking at her with her smirk.

“Hey…you can let go now…” She heard the sweet voice of Alycia and it was then that she realised that she was holding her in place. She just didn’t want the girl to fall, or you know, hit her head with the door or something, which was impossible, if one of them were going to get hit in the head it would be her, but hey, she was just being a good girl. The girls settle down, Eliza sitting in the front seat with Inni and Jemina and Alycia in the back.

Eliza gave Inni the direction of her house and Inni drove them there, it was an hour drive. Jemina knows Inni was tired, she could see her friend frowning. They’ve being working 12 hours straight because they asked for it. They need the money so they have to suck it up. Jemina was looking at her sister when she felt a hand over her own. She didn’t feel the car stopping. She looked over at Alycia and there she was, smiling, looking at her and oh god, she is touching my hand.

“Thank you for that, it meant a lot.” She closed the distance between them and gave Jemina a kiss on the cheek. She heard the door closing and looked up in time to see them opening the door of Eliza’s house and getting in, but not before they wave goodbye to the girls.

“Earth to J, oh no, we lost her!” Jemina looked at her sister and knowing she was messing with her, she expected to see her usual smirk but when she looked at her she saw her smiling.

“Thank you. I think you just gave me the best night of my life.” Inni laughs and put her Taylor Swift cd on.

“No need to thank me, anything for my baby sister. Now let’s go home okay? It’s a long way home, they live really far away.” Inni smiled and started driving.

“It feels like a dream you know, if you weren’t here with me the whole time I would probably start guessing my head health.” Inni started laughing again, but when she looked over at Jemina she saw the girl expression, it was…sad?

“Hey, what’s wrong?” It was endearing for Jemina the way Inni was with her, she was always acting all badass, but with her she always was this softie who cares more for the rest of the world feelings than her own.

“Nothing” Jemina smiled “It’s just sad to think that I would never see her again you know? I don’t even have her number.” She looked down at her hands- I’m sorry I’m just being silly.

“So that’s it? That’s why you are all sad now?” Jemina looked at Inni and scoffed, she didn’t get it, she just met her crush and they kind of cuddle in the back seat? Whatever. She had an amazing experience with her crush and just the thought of not be able to see that smile again makes her feel sad. Inni touched her arm and looked at her for a moment.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so bitchy. But seriously, you really think this is the last time you’re going to see her?” Jemina looked at Inni. Inni knew that look. She knew she was giving hope to the girl, but she just knew. She was going to see Alycia again. Come on, they were eye-fucking each other. Okay, maybe not, but there was something. And Inni was sure about it.

“Just drive us home shorty” This time was Inni who scoffed. “Let’s hope you’re right about her.” She lost herself in her own thoughts and Inni drove singing along Taylor Swift all the way home. She really thought something like this would happen to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

It’s being two months since the little incident. Jemina lost all faith to see Alycia again after the first month. She moped around the house for a while. She knew she was being silly, it wasn’t like they said something about meeting again or something. Inni felt guilty, she really thought Alycia will come back, maybe she read the signals wrong? No it can’t be.  
They were watching a pitch perfect marathon but Inni couldn’t focus in the movies. She couldn’t stop thinking about it. Maybe they were shooting or something? Ugh she knows she shouldn’t be mad at Alycia, but come on, her sister was hurt because of her. Jemina was looking at the TV, she wasn’t really paying attention to it but at least Inni wasn’t trying to talk to her. Her sister kept saying that Alycia will appear but Jemina was sure that she won’t. It was a crazy night and she was glad that at least she spent a night with Alycia, and received a kiss too. She knew that even if Inni tried to make people think she was a badass she knew that her big sister was a dreamer. She believes in love, destiny and all that jazz. That’s the reason for Jemina to forget about it. She is happy so she is not going to think about what would have happen.  
A week later, Jemina was working alone. Inni was sick at home. She tried to act like she wasn’t but Jemina didn’t buy it. She forced her to stay at home and she will cover for her. So there she was, working double shift to cover for her sister. She was glad that at least there weren’t many people. Thanks god for the night shift.

“Just one more hour and I‘ll be out of here…” Jemina sat behind the counter. Her last costumer left and she was alone in the shop. She looked at her phone and see that she has 2 texts from Inni.

_*10:20pm. I hate being sick. This fucking sucks.  And there’s nothing good on TV. I’m gonna call Lizz and see if she can come over and look after me…that’s what girlfriends are for right? Miss you. Hope everything is okay down there ;)._

_*10:40pm. Well…Lizz can’t come over. It’s okay tho. Can you bring pizza when you get here? You’re da best! <3_

Jemina hated that girl, well, maybe not hate because she didn’t like that word but she really dislike that girl. Lizz is Inni’s girlfriend. They’ve been together for almost half a year.

They met the first week they were in LA. They went out for dinner and Inni being her awesome self, tripped and fall in top of Lizz and they’ve been seeing each other since. Lizz wasn’t a bad girl…okay she was the devil but Inni was too blind to see it. Jemina knew since she met Inni that the girl was the “whipped kind” and that’s the big problem. Lizz saw it too and she makes Inni do things that she didn’t like and not only that, but she doesn’t let her have friends. She gets mad all the time and it’s so frustrating. Jemina tried once to talk to Inni about it but it didn’t work. Inni was blind and she couldn’t do anything about it.

So it wasn’t a surprise for her that now that Inni needed Lizz, she wasn’t able to help her. That girl is a bitch. It’s all her and never her sister.

_*10:42pm Fine, I’ll pick up a pizza on my way home. I still don’t know why you’re still with her…She doesn’t deserve you and you know it. Oh! Someone’s here. Talk to you later._

Jemina looked up and saw the last person she thought she was going to see. In front of her in a green dress and a shy smile was Alycia.

“Hey! Mmm long time no see huh” Alycia let out a little laugh and touched her neck. It was like she was nervous?

“Hi…yeah…Do you want to order something?” Jemina smiled and wait for Alycia to think about her choices.

“Yeah I do want…but you have to order something for you too, it’s on me” Alycia winked but you could see a little blush creeping on her.

“Em…yeah sure, what do you want?” Jemina was nervous, but she wasn’t going to waste this opportunity.

“You choose. I’ll be waiting there okay?” Alycia pointed to one of the closest table to the counter. She knew that the girl was working so at least she would make it easier for her if someone get in here. Jemina nodded and make two hot chocolates and took them to the table where Alycia was waiting.

“I hope this is okay. I don’t like coffee and trust me, I’ve tried all kind.” Jemina laughs and looked at Alycia who was looking at her with a sweet smile on her face.

“Yeah it’s perfect. I love hot chocolate. It’s my favourite drink but shh don’t tell anyone” Jemina laughs and nod. “How much time do you have to be here for?”

Jemina looked at the clock in the wall and then to Alycia “Just 20 more minutes and I’ll be free to go” She saw Alycia taking a sip of the hot chocolate. “Is it good? If you don‘t like it I can make it another.”

“Are you serious? This tastes freaking delicious. You have a don there” She laughs when she saw Jemina blushing. “Hey…do you…maybe…wantogooutwithmeafterthis?” She said it so fast that Jemina only blinked at her trying to understand what did she just say.

“Sorry but I didn’t catch that…could you repeat that for me?”

Alycia was going to talk again when Jemina’s phone buzzed. “You should take that. It could be important.” Alycia smiled and Jemina was going to ignore it but it buzzed again.  
“It’s okay, really. I can wait.”

Jemina looked at her phone and saw 2 missed calls at Inni’s name. She called her back.

“Hey! Are you okay?” She heard Inni sniffling at the other side of the phone.

“She…I…I went to the pharmacy at the corner because I needed an antibiotic and I saw her J, I fucking saw her with another girl.” Inni was crying. She couldn’t believe it.

“Who was with another girl? Lizz?” Jemina looked over at Alycia who gave her an assurance smile.

“Yes, I mean…they weren’t doing anything but she was really clingy with her you know? Like she is with me…and I don’t know what to think J…”

“Listen to me okay? I’ll be there in a few and we’ll talk about this. But hey, if you didn’t saw her doing nothing too suspicious don’t think bad things yet.”

“Okay, I think I can do that. Sorry I may have over reacted.”

“It’s okay. Relax and I’ll be there soon with your pizza, good?”

“Yeah, thanks. See ya in a few.”

“Bye.” Jemina hung up and look apologetically at Alycia. “Sorry about that, I…She just saw her girlfriend with other girl and she is sick and she may have over reacted a little. I don’t like her but that doesn’t mean she is a cheater.” Alycia took her hand and smiled at her.

“It’s your sister, it’s okay to worry about her. Do you think that her girlfriend is really cheating on her?” Jemina was trying to focus in the conversation and not in Alycia’s thumb caressing her hand.

“I don’t know…that girl is the devil. I know Inni is really into her but I don’t think that she is the one for her you know? I really hope she is not cheating on her” Jemina take a deep breath and hold Alycia’s hand. She didn’t dare to look at her but she felt a little squish at her hand and looked up. It was the most beautiful sight of the world. Alycia was smiling and her cheeks were red.

“Yeah…I know what you mean.” She looked at the clock and Jemina saw the little frown in Alycia’s face. “It seems that it’s time for you to go and check on your sister.” She smiled but didn’t let go of Jemina’s hand. “Do you have the car?”

“You’re right I should go. And no I don’t. Inni doesn’t want anyone touching her car, it’s her precious baby, but I don’t have a license anyway so I’ll take the subway.” Alycia let go of Jemina’s hand and got up.

“Pick up your things I’ll drive you to that pizza place at the end of the street and I’ll take you home. I’m not going to let you go on the subway at this time of the night.” Jemina was going to protest but Alycia looked at her and she knew it wouldn’t matter what she say. Alycia will drive her home anyway. So she just nod and closed the shop after picked up her belongings.

They walk in a comfortable silence until they reached the car. Alycia drove them to that pizza place she told her. Jemina ordered Inni’s favourite pizza and Alycia and her waited sitting in one of the tables when one of the waiters came.

“Goodnight Miss Debnam, oh I see you have a date tonight with a beautiful lady.” Both girls looked at each other and blushed hard.

“It’s not a date. We are friends. I really hope one day we can have an actual date but you know we just met so that’s not gonna happen yet. Or maybe it won’t happen at all because maybe she doesn’t want to-“Alycia was rambling and she knew it but it seems like she couldn’t stop talking. She looked at Jemina and saw her looking at her with a shocked face and trust her, it was the first time she saw someone looking that red. It was cute thought.  
Thankfully the pizza was done so none of the girls would have to talk about it. The waiter laughs loud and hard and gave them the box. They didn’t talk to each other until they were in front of Jemina and Inni’s house.

“So…thank you so much. You really didn’t have to but yeah…thanks.” Jemina blushed and opened the car door but before she could get out of the car she looked back at Alycia. “I would you know?” Alycia who was looking straight forward looked at her. “Have a date with you I mean. I totally would.” Jemina kissed her on the cheek and run out of the car. She missed Alycia touching the same place where Jemina’s lips have been and the huge smile she had.

Jemina couldn’t believe it. She was sure it was a dream. She opened the door and put the pizza box in the table. She called Inni but she didn’t get an answer. She then saw her. Inni was sleeping in the couch with her favourite blanket and her fluffy unicorn. Jemina couldn’t resist herself and took a photo of her sister. She looked like a kid. “Badass my ass” she thought. She was going to wake her up but then she saw it, the grey marks bellow her sister’s eyes. She cried herself to sleep. They need to have a serious conversation about Lizz but that can wait. They also need to talk about Alycia but that could wait too. She ate some pizza in the kitchen and then she went into her room and lay in her bed. She started thinking about what had happened. Maybe Inni was right, maybe something really could happen between Alycia and her. With that thought in mind she fall sleep dreaming about that green eyes and that shy smile that It’s stuck in her head all the time. What she didn’t know was that in the other side of the city, Alycia was still touching her cheek and smiling like an idiot. Yeah, she was going to ask that girl on a date.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Inni woke up feeling better. She didn’t have fever and her throat didn’t hurt, so that was a progress. Her eyes hurt. She cried herself to sleep last night. She knew she was being an idiot. Lizz was out with a friend who was a girl, that didn’t mean anything right? She looked at Jemina’s room and saw the door closed so that means she was sleeping. Inni took her phone and see that she had a text from Lizz.

_*1:00am.Hey baby! I hope you’re feeling better. I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there with you last night. You know I can’t be with sick people. I have to be healthy all the time or producers won’t hire me to be in their films. Love you honey._

Maybe it was because she was still under the antibiotic’s effects or maybe it was that she was pissed at her girlfriend but Inni didn’t think twice and answer her.

_*7:00am.I know how important your career is for you so don’t worry about it. I asked someone else to take care of me._

Inni knew she was safe for now. Lizz usually wakes up at noon and it was 7am and looking at the text she went to sleep really late. Fuck, she is usually dead sleep at this time. She decided that it would be a good moment to eat something and go to the gym. She felt better so why not?  
When she entered the kitchen she saw the pizza box there and she opened. “I really have the best sister ever.” After she ate some pizza…”I’m going to the gym now so whatever.” she dressed and went to the gym.

The gym was packed. Seriously who the fuck would think people get up so early on a Sunday morning? She didn’t count. She was sleeping at 8pm yesterday so it was normal. Like usual she went straight to the bike zone and after an hour of hard work out she couldn’t believe her eyes. In front of her was Anna Kendrick laughing with Brittany Snow and Eliza? In that moment Eliza looked over at her and waved. The two other girls looked at her at the same time and when Inni locked eyes with Anna she thought she was going to pass out. Eliza started walking her way with the two girls following her. Of course this would happen to her. She was going to meet Anna Kendrick when she is all sweaty.

“Look who’s here! How are you? I heard you were sick?” Eliza talked when she reach Inni’s side.

“Hey! Yeah I’m fine thanks. I’m feeling better now” Inni smile for a moment until she realized what Eliza said. It was impossible that she knew she was sick…”Wait…how did you knew I was sick?”

“Oh…so your little sister haven’t talk to you?” Inni frowned. What was happening? “I guess that face means -Nope, I don’t know what you’re talking about- My dear friend Alycia and your sister were together last night. I so knew that was going to happen!” Eliza smile and looked at the two girls.

“Are you kidding me? OMG! That’s amazing!” Inni was happy, really happy and then she thought about their talk yesterday. That’s why she didn’t pick up the phone the first time…

“Sorry, our friend here doesn’t have any manners. I’m Anna and this is Brittany.” Anna talked and offered Inni her hand, who took it and smiled. She did the same with Brittany.

“Hi! I’m Inni. Well actually I’m Ingrid but no one calls me that anyway. It’s really nice to meet you guys” Inni knew she was blushing but she was hoping that her dark skin could hide it.

“You’re THE Inni?” Brittany asked. Inni was confused. Why did she say it like that?

“Yes, she is!” Eliza said kind of proud. “She is the one and only” She blinked at her. “She saved our asses the other night.” Oh! So that’s what they were talking about. Wait. Why were they talking about her anyway? She was nobody.

“Well, now I know where I can go if I need to hide from the papamonsters.” Anna smirked and the other two laughed. Inni smiled, she didn’t know what to say. In that moment her phone buzzed. When she looked who it was she remember the text she sent that morning. Oh shit. It’s going to be worst if she didn’t pick it up so she did. She mouthed a sorry to the three girls.

“Hello?”

“Are you fucking kidding me Inni?” Yay, Lizz was pissed. The three girls must have heard her because they were looking at her. Anna had one of her eyebrows higher.

“Hey Lizz. What’s up?”

“What’s up? What’s up? You just go and tell me that you call a fucking bitch to take care of you yesterday and you only have to say what’s up? Are you stupid or something?”  
Inni was shocked. She knew her girlfriend could be a little difficult but that was crossing a line. The girls gave her some space but she could see Anna looking at her.

“Yes that’s exactly what I just said or are you deaf? And for the record, she wasn’t a bitch, because the only bitch here right now is you.” It was fast but she saw it. She saw the little smirk in Anna’s face. “You can call me and start saying that kind of shit! You’re supposed to be my fucking girlfriend and I needed someone to be there with me last night because I wasn’t feeling well but no, you couldn’t because you can’t be around sick people, and it seems that that included your girlfriend.” Anna couldn’t believe what she was hearing, that girl really did sound like a bitch. She looked at Inni and saw that she was pissed but she could see that the girl was sad.

“Oh baby I’m sorry really…you know I would be there with you. But it is what it is. And you know how important my career is.” Lizz spoke softer but Anna could still hear her. She knew Inni’s look. She knew that she was going to give up and forgive her. She knew what was happening in Inni’s mind right now. She lived it in her own skin. So she did what she thought was the best.

“Ingrid we should go to buy some hot chocolate for your sister now. I’m sure she is going to wake up soon.” Anna spoke loud enough so she was sure that bitch could hear her. She knew about the hot chocolate because she remember Alycia saying that Jemina? Yeah, Jemina liked it. They were all looking at Anna with her mouth open in shock.

“Who the fuck was that?” If Inni thought that Lizz was pissed before…now she was furious. Before Inni could answer Anna spoke again.

“Come on! Move your perfect ass over here.” Brittany was looking at Anna like she was crazy. She didn’t know what was she doing.

“Inni you better answer me right now!” She was yelling now “And why the fuck did she called you by your full name?.” Inni didn’t know what to do. She looked at Anna and saw her smirking. She pointed to Inni’s phone and signal her to hung up. And Inni didn’t know why but she did. But not before answer Lizz. “I have to go now Lizz. I have plans with Anna. Talk later.”

“Don’t you dar-“ She didn’t get to hear the rest because she hung up but she knew what her girlfriend was going to say anyway.

“That was…em…thank you…I think she deserved that.” Inni talked looking at her phone.

“I know I shouldn’t have done it. But that girls has problems and sorry to say it but she is a bitch.” Anna frowned. She just met her but anyone who knows her know that she will always tell you the truth even if you’re not close enough.

“Anna! What have we talked about this? You may have cause her problems now!” Brittany wasn’t mad. She was worried. She had a little idea of why her best friend did that but she needs to control it. Anna looked guilty now.

“I’m sorry Ingrid…I didn’t mean…” But Inni raised her hand to stop her.

“You don’t have to be.” She smiled at Anna. “She did deserve that. My sister thinks that I’m better off without her but who would love me then?” Inni smiled but it was a sad smile and the three girls could see it.

“Don’t say that. I’m pretty sure you’re an amazing girl who anyone would be lucky to have. And if this girl is always like this maybe your sister is right you know? I mean, I just met you but no one deserves to be treated like that.” Brittany said this. Inni wanted to believe her but she just couldn’t. She smiled anyway. Inni’s phone hasn’t stop buzzing since she hung up but she was ignoring it.

“I have to go now. Anna’s idea was good actually so yeah I’m going to buy some coffee for me and a hot chocolate for my sister. It was really nice to meet you girls and Eliza you know where I work so anything you need you know where to find me. You girls too, ask her where’s the shop and I’ll be happy to help you.” Eliza nodded and smile. She was sure she will be going to Bookfee really often because Inni was that kind of girl who was a good friend, and she needs people like that in her life. They were going to be there most of the time now anyway. With Alycia and Jemina dating…It hasn’t happen yet but come on, it definitely will.

Inni left but she could hear Brittany asking Anna if she was okay and Eliza asking her why did she called her by her full name. She didn’t get to hear what Anna said but she was wondering the same. No one calls her that since she arrived to LA. She bought the drinks and got back home. Jemina wasn’t awake when she arrived but she couldn’t wait so she went straight to her room. Jemina was sleeping like a log. Inni got closer to her, took a lock of Jemina’s hair and started to tickle her nose with it. Jemina sneezed and when she wakes up she saw Inni laughing on the floor.

“Innizzz come on! We have a deal! We can’t wake up each other if there isn’t an emergency. Oh wait! Are you okay? Did something happen?” Inni looked up at her and got up.

“I’m laughing, I’m fine. But there is an emergency!” Inni looked serious and Jemina thought that maybe had happen something with Lizz.

“What emergency? Is this about Lizz?” They walked to the living room and sat in the couch. There Jemina saw the cup of hot chocolate Inni got her. She smiled at her and thanked her.

“No it’s not about her. Well it did happen something with her, but that’s other thing. Now little lady you need to tell me what were you doing last night with miss Alycia” Inni wiggled her eyebrows at Jemina and smirked. Jemina blushed faster that you can say the word cat. How does Inni know? OMG! Did Alycia called? No, that’s impossible she didn’t give her her number. Maybe she showed up here?

“Stop it!” Inni laughed. “I saw Eliza and she told me. I also met Brittany Snow and…Anna Kendrick…” This time was Inni who blushed. She looked at the floor and let a little smile appear.

“You did?” This time Jemina smirked, she knew her sister. When she met a girl that she liked, she stutters. “How…how…how…was it?” Jemina laughed hard.

Inni looked serious at her. “Ha, Ha, Ha…I seriously can’t stop laughing right now. I didn’t stutter” Jemina couldn’t stop laughing. Both of them tell each other everything that happened and they stayed quite in the couch.

“She is a bitch and Anna is amazing.” Jemina said but didn’t look at Inni-

“You’re gonna have a girlfriend! You’re growing up so fast…” Inni teased her and see Jemina’s smile. “And yeah, I agree with both of those things you said.” Inni’s phone buzzed again. It hadn’t stop since she left the gym. She took it and put it on the table. Jemina looked at Inni’s phone and saw 27 missed calls of Lizz.

“Holy shit! 27 missed calls? Is she crazy? Well don’t answer that I can see it myself. What are you going to do now?” Jemina saw the conflict in her sister face.

“I…I don’t know…I’m not going to answer her calls yet thought. Anyway, now tell me, when are you going to ask her out?” Inni’s walls were back up but Jemina wasn’t going to try and convince her to talk about it.

“I don’t have her number…so I have to wait until she appears again in the shop. But I’m not really sure if I can do it. You know me…”

“Well I’m pretty sure that if you don’t dare to do it she will. Eliza thinks the same too.”

Suddenly the house’s phone started ringing. Jemina didn’t think much about it and answer the call and saw Inni losing all colours on her face.

“Hello?” Jemina mouthed sorry to Inni.

“Hi…It’s Alycia Debnam talking…it’s Jemina there? “ When Inni didn’t hear any yells and saw her sister’s face going red and the smile making an appearance, she knew who was at the phone.

“Oh! Hi! Yeah, it’s me. How are you? I hope I didn’t wake you up…” Inni looked at her and face palmed herself.

“She was the one calling you silly!” Inni mouthed.

Jemina heard Alycia’s laugh on the phone “You’re silly. Did you know that?”

“You wouldn’t believe it but sometimes my sister doesn’t let me forget how silly I am” She saw Inni smirking at her and waved her off. “How did you get my number?”

“That’s funny…I wanted to talk to you but I forgot to ask for your number last night so my dear friend Anna went to your work place and asked for it. Sorry, now that I think about it, it may be a little creep.”

“Don’t worry! I do have to talk to my boss and ask him why he is giving our phone number thought.” Jemina laughed to let Alycia knows that it was okay. “And Inni has the award of biggest creep so it’s okay.” Alycia laughed again and Jemina swear that it was the most wonderful sound of the world. Inni was frowning at her and she threw her a cushion.

“So I called to ask if you maybe would like to…you know…go out with me? Like on a date? If you don’t is okay…” Jemina couldn’t believe it! Alycia Debnam was asking her to go out on a date with her. She looked at Inni and saw that she wasn’t on the living room anymore.

“I would love to go out with you Alycia.” Jemina was smiling like a crazy person.

“Yay! I mean…Let me know when you’re free and we can arrange when okay? I have to go now. Here’s my phone number*********** text me to know it’s you. I hope Inni’s feeling better! Bye!” Alycia too was smiling. She did it! She asked Jemina out and she said yes!

“Yeah totally! Bye!” She hung up.

_*11:45am Now you have my number too :). Jemina._

Alycia was sitting in Anna’s couch smiling and looking at the text Jemina sent. Anna and Brittany were there with her. They saw her friend smiling and they knew that Jemina had said yes. It has been a long time since they saw her that excited about a girl.

“So she said yes?” Brittany asked sitting next to Alycia.

“She did. She is so cute.” Alycia was daydreaming but she didn’t care. She said yes and now she has to start thinking about where to take her. “Oh god, I have no idea what does she like…where can I take her? What do I do?” She was starting to freak out.

“Easy there! Breathe! You have time to think about it! And you have us to help you! And you can always ask Ingrid about what does the girl like you know?” Anna sat in the little table in front of her friends.

“Who’s Ingrid?” Alycia asked a little confused.

“For some reason, Anna calls Inni by her full name.” Brittany said with her eyebrows furred.

“I prefer it. Whatever. We’re talking about Alycia and her date so yeah, don’t worry we will figure something out! I can promise you that.”

“Thank you girls! It means a lot to me. Where’s Eliza by the way? She said she was going to be here with you.” She looked at Brittany for an answer.

“Oh! I think she said she needed to do something. She didn’t tell us what thought.”

“By the way…how was the shooting? It’s the 4th season right?” Anna asked moving to the kitchen.

“Yeah! That’s something I have to tell Jemina! I disappear for two months after I met her. I think she deserve a little explanation.”

Anna laughed “You know that the normal it’s wait for two days to call the girl that you like right? Not to months!” Anna smirked and Brittany hit her in the arm.

“Shut it Kendrick! If you want you can tell her but you know that it isn’t an obligation right?” Brittany asked a little worried.

“Yes, of course I know that! But I do want to thought” Brittany smiled at her friend. She needs to meet this Jemina girl if one of her besties is going to date her. Brittany looked at Anna and she saw her looking back at her, they were both thinking the same thing


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Since that call, Jemina and Alycia had been texting each other nonstop. They have this silly talks but nothing too serious. Alycia wants to wait until their date to talk about serious things, right now, they were just being silly.

_*2:02pm I can’t believe she sang that song! Come on she has a voice for a better song than that._

_*2:05pm I’m totally agree with you Jemina. I think the voice lost all its realism since the last season._

_*2:10pm Maybe. Hey I have to go now and get ready for work. Thanks god I only work 8 hours today . From 3pm to 11pm._

_*2:12pm Ow poor you. Inni will be there right?_

_*2:14pm Yeah, she is there already. She is being working since 11am. She has the twelve hour shift. I have to go now for real, talk soon beautiful._

_*2:16pm Ouch! Poor her. See you soon pretty lady ;)._

Jemina arrived at work 15 minutes late. Her sister was there serving a few people and she didn’t look happy.  
“Hey! Sorry I’m late. Want me to take the orders and you make the drinks?” Inni looked at her and nodded.  
“Yeah, let’s do that.” Inni tried to smile. Jemina didn’t say anything. They have a lot of costumers today so she’ll wait until they have a little break.

It was like they’ve been working forever. It’s 5pm now and it’s the first time they don’t have a line of costumers waiting. There’s only a girl waiting for her latte. Inni prepared herself a cappuccino and takes her 15 minutes break. She was sitting in one of the tables when Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow entered the coffee shop. Inni didn’t see them because she was giving her back to the door.

“OMG! This place is so cute” Inni couldn’t hear them either because she was with her headphones on.

“Yeah you can say that” Anna looked at the counter and saw a tall girl who must be Jemina.

“Hello, what can I get you” Jemina smiled at them. She was trying really hard not to freak out and she was doing it fine.

“Hi! We would like to talk to Jemina, is she here?” Brittany smiled at her and wow, her eyes were bluer in person.

“It’s me actually, hi! What can I help you with?” Jemina looked at her sister and saw her with her headphones on.

“We are Anna and Brittany, and she wanted to meet you” Anna pointed to Brittany who waved her off.

“I was curious so yeah…I wanted to meet you and see if you are a good girl and try to be good friend and give you the –If you hurt her I hurt you talk-“ Brittany was smiling the whole time so Jemina didn’t feel threatened, not really…well…maybe just a little. She looked back at Inni who was in the same position.  
Anna saw the look in Jemina’s face and looked where the girl was looking and she saw her. She didn’t think twice about it and makes her way to the younger girl. She sat in front of her stole her cappuccino and drink from it. Inni looked up and almost fell of the chair when she saw Anna smirking at her.

“I didn’t want to scare you. This taste awesome by the way” She finished Inni’s drink and smile. Inni took off her headphones and smile at her.

“It’s just coffee…what are you doing here?” She looked at Jemina and saw her laughing along with Brittany. She was sure now, the universe is nuts.

“A good coffee thought” Anna winked at her. Then Inni’s phone started buzzing. Inni couldn’t believe her luck. Thankfully it was just a text.

_*5:20pm Honey this isn’t okay. You can’t do this. You’ll talk to me eventually. You know I love you. She was no one. She was the one who kissed me._

Inni rolled her eyes and scoffed. What was she thinking about? She saw them and it wasn’t a short kiss that someone gives you unexpected. They were making out. Inni saw them. And seriously Lizz was an idiot, not only for cheating but also to do it in front of her house is like she wanted her to see it… Maybe it was that. Maybe Lizz didn’t know how to break up with her so she did this, but then why would she still be calling?  
Anna looked at Ingrid and saw how sad the girl looked. Even sadder after seeing whatever she did on the phone.

“Hey, are you okay? You look like shit” Anna frowned and rolled her eyes at her own words but then she heard Ingrid’s laugh.

“Honest. I like that.” She smiled at Anna. “It’s just my crazy girlfriend, ex-girlfriend? Whatever.” Inni looked a little shocked at Anna. Why did she say that? She doesn’t talk about her. Only to Jemina and that’s because she is her sister.

“What did she do this time?” Anna was worried. Ingrid looks like she is in a toxic relationship. She looked at Brittany and Jemina and saw them talking nonstop. That didn’t surprise her. Brittany has that kind of effect on people. She looked at Ingrid again and see the girl looking like she was going to start crying. Oh fuck. She was bad at this stuff. She got up and put her chair next to Ingrid’s. “I’m not really good with this stuff, you should know that…and I know we’ve only seen each other like once but if you wanna talk about it, I’m listening” Anna smiled at her.

She didn’t like sharing her life. That was something she doesn’t like to do. But she looked at Anna in the eyes. She looked at those dark blue eyes and she talked.

“I caught her making out with another girl in front of my house” She wouldn’t cry. Not in front of Anna. She just couldn’t. And then she felt it. Anna’s hand was rubbing her back up and down.

“I’m sorry! But she is a bitch!” Anna didn’t know why she kept her hand there but she couldn’t remove it.

“Hey…are you okay?” Inni looked up and saw her sister and Brittany next to her. She felt Anna’s hand retracting fast. She was going to answer her sister when the bell ringed. It was the signal to let them know that a new costumer was in the shop.

They all looked at the door and saw her. She was tall and blonde. Anna scoffed. She looked like she was a fucking Vitoria Secret model. She then looked at Inni and when she saw the pissed look the girl had she just knew who that girl was.

“Hey honey!” She smiled with her commercial smiled. Fuck. Anna has to accept the fact that the girl was stunning. Not that she liked girls anyway, because she doesn’t.  
Jemina looked at her sister and knew that whatever was happening today with her sister it was Lizz fault. She blocked Lizz way to Inni.

“What are you doing? Move! Now!” Lizz growled at Jemina. Inni got up followed by Anna who was at her side all the time. Now the four girls were in front of Lizz who looked a little overwhelmed by them.

“Listen to me here Lizz, this is the last time you talk to my sister like that, got it?” Inni took a step closer to her. “And it’s the last time you came in here. If I don’t want to see you then I don’t fucking want to see you.” She took another step. She was right in front of Lizz by now. “You just couldn’t leave me alone. Leave me a little of time to figure out what I’m going to do” Lizz looked scared but she tried to cover it.

“That’s because you don’t have anything to figure out. I told you. It was a mistake. What you saw wasn’t really what you think and come on honey-“She caressed Inni’s cheek. “-you know you can’t live without me. You love me. And I love you”

Jemina was watching red right now. How dare she talk to Inni like that? Brittany was in shock. She took Jemina by her arm afraid that the girl would try to do something. But it wasn’t her who did it.

“Wow you are by far the biggest bitch I’ve ever met” Everyone looked at Anna when she said this. They were all gawping. Lizz was stunned. She didn’t know what to say. Anna Kendrick just called her a bitch. “It would be better for you if you listen to Ingrid here and leave before I make you” And in that moment it clicked in Lizz head.

“She was the one who you called to take care of you? Are you fucking kidding me?” Lizz laugh was sombre. It makes Anna shiver but she didn’t show it. “You’ve been an asshole to me because a girl kissed me and you’ve been cheating on me with Anna Kendrick. This is ridiculous”

Inni recovered of her shock and put a hand in Anna’s shoulder to let her know she got this. Lizz looked at the gesture and thought the worst of it. “I’m not cheating on you. I’m not a cheater. That. You are. She is a friend of mine, something you don’t know shit about because no one can stand you. I don’t even know how I did. But now I see you just the way you are. A controlling bitch who only wants what’s best for her. I want you to leave right now and I don’t want to see you again.” Inni was stoic. You couldn’t see any emotion in her face. Lizz was afraid, she hasn’t seen Inni like this ever and she was scared so she left without a word.  
There was only silence in the coffee shop. No one dared to say anything. Inni looked at them and put a smile on her face.  
“Sorry about that. You weren’t supposed to see it.” She touched her neck. “And J…sorry about how I’ve been acting today…I promise you I explain everything to you when we get home.” Jemina smiled at her sister and hug her. She wasn’t mad at her. She knew her. Inni needs to tell her things at her own time. You can’t force her or she won’t let you get inside her walls. “Anna…it’s the second time you save my ass with her. Thank you. You didn’t have to do that” Anna was serious. She was still replaying what that bitch had said to Ingrid.

“I did what I had to. Britt we should go now” Brittany frowned at her friend but didn’t say anything else. She nodded.

“I’m sorry about that Inni. Don’t listen to her okay?” Inni nodded and smiled. “Maybe we can all go out some time? Sounds good? Eliza, Alycia, Anna, the both of you and me.”

“Sounds perfect” Jemina said.

“I’ll see you around guys” Anna waved goodbye at them. She looked at Ingrid gave her a little smile.

They left and leave the girls alone in their shop. Jemina looked at Inni and saw her walls starting to crush down. She knew her sister was going to start crying and she held her.  
“It’s okay, I’m here. We are going to close sooner today okay? I’ll call Jamie and tell him that we are both sick and we can’t work today.” Inni pulled away and started shaking her head.

“No we can’t do that. We need this job cupcake. I can be strong for a couple of hours. It’s okay. Thanks anyway” Inni take a deep breath and smile. “See? I’m perfect for work”  
Jemina spent the rest of their shift worried about Inni. She was good hiding her emotions but you can see it in her eyes. She was broken. Thanks god they could go home now. Jemina didn’t understand why the shop was open until this hour. Nobody came in here after 9pm.  
They were in Inni’s car driving home when Jemina’s phone buzzed.

_*11:10pm Hey beautiful. How are you? Brittany told me what happened in the shop today…How’s your sister doing?_

Jemina looked at Inni. She was driving in silence when she usually loves to sing along with Taylor Swift. She loves car drives. Don’t ask Jemina why, her sister just does it.

_*11:15pm Hi!  I’m okay, tired, but okay! What about you? She is acting tuff. I don’t know when or where she is going to break down._

_*11:17pm I’m fine. Tired too. I had a photoshoot today, the one I talked to you about. She’ll be fine with time. That’s the only thing that heals these things. I actually texted you to ask you if you’re free this Friday?_

Jemina read the text and took a deep breath that Inni didn’t miss. “What was that?” Jemina looked at her and thought about telling her sister. Maybe it wasn’t the best time to tell her that her date with Alycia was 2 days away if she said that she was free. Wait. Friday? Shit. She wasn’t free. She has to work that day. She slumps her shoulders. “Is that Alycia who you’re texting?” Inni smiled at her. It was the first real smile since the Lizz incident.

“Yeah…she…she wants to know if I’m free this Friday…” Jemina looked down. She felt bad. She shouldn’t being talking about her date life when her sister is broken. Inni frowned at her.

“Then why are you so sad about it? You should be jumping in my car right now! Don’t do it or I’ll kill you thought!” Inni smirked at her. “It’s okay. You don’t need to walk on eggshells around me cupcake. I’m fine!” Inni parked and looked at Jemina who was giving her a –bullshit- look. “Okay maybe not fine but I will be. You don’t need to hide your love life from me. I’m excited about it”

“WHAT?! Love? Who talked about love?” Jemina’s eyes were bulged from her face.

“Wow…easy there, I was speaking generally! Okay not love...but you know what I mean. Go and have fun with her. You’re gonna have a date with Alycia Debnam so I want all the nasty details” Inni wiggled her eyebrows and Jemina laughed.

“You’re a dork. But you’re right. The problem is that I have to work that day so I can’t go” They got out of the car and started walking home.

“Tell her that you’re free. I will cover for you. You did it for me the other day so I own you that” Inni was engulfed in a hug from her sister. “I….can’t….breathe…” Jemina let go of Inni and smiled down at her. “Thank you, thank you! You’re the best!”

“Yeah, yeah! I know I am” Inni winked at her. “Now go and text your girl back. I’m going to bed!”

“Sleep tight!” Jemina smiled and text Alycia back.

_*11:30pm Sorry it took so long to answer. I am definitely free on Friday._

_*11:32pm The wait was worth it. I’ll pick you up at 6pm okay? Goodnight beautiful. I can’t wait for Friday._

_*11:34pm Okay. Goodnight sleepyhead. Can’t wait either._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five.**

Inni felt like she was watching a show. She didn’t want to laugh but come on, the sight was pretty funny. Jemina was completely freaked out. There were clothes everywhere and she was passing around. Inni was sitting on Jemina’s bed trying really hard not to laugh. She was being evil and she knew it but there weren’t many times when your sister is going on a date which she doesn’t know anything about, not even what she should wear and she does know.

“Inni please! I’ll do anything you ask me to. I’ll do your chores for a month!” Inni shacked her head. “Two months. Please! Just tell me!”

“I’m not gonna say anything! You’ll have to wait and see by yourself. I can promise you, you’re going to like it!” Inni smiled at her sister. Inni had being talking to Alycia. The poor girl was freaking out the same if not more than her sister right now when she called her asking for advice to where to take Jemina. She gave her some ideas and yesterday she asked Inni to make a bag with clothes for Jemina but she couldn’t let Jemina see anything that was in that bag. “You have an hour before Alycia is here to pick you up so I want you to go and have a shower, relax and I put your clothes in your bed so you can get dressed okay?” Jemina nodded. “Good, now move your ass to the bathroom cupcake.”

Jemina did what she was told and when she finished she went to the kitchen where Inni was.

“Feeling better?” Inni asked without looking up like she always does when she is cooking.

“Yeah. So much better. Thank you. What are you making?” Jemina try to see what Inni was making but Inni stopped her.

“You are not allowed to know what I’m making.” Inni smirked. “Now, you have like 15 minutes before your date is here so go and sit on the living room like a good girl!” Jemina scoffed but did it anyway. She knew Inni was helping Alycia with the date. But she didn’t know if she should be happy or scared.  
Jemina was looking at something on Inni’s laptop when she heard the knock on the door. She froze. She couldn’t move. Inni saw this and laughed. She opened the door to reveal an equal nervous Alycia. Inni smirked at both of them.

“Sweetie! Your date is here!” Jemina was next to Inni in a flash. She didn’t want her to embarrass her anymore. “I want you here at 9pm little lady.” Jemina face palmed herself and looked at Alycia who was laughing lightly.

“I promise I will take care of her” Alycia smiled at Jemina and then looked over at Inni who winked at her.

“Okay you two, go out, have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” Jemina hugged her sister goodbye. “Oh wait” Inni ran into the apartment and took a little basket and Jemina’s bag. “There you go. All set. Now have fun love birds.”

Inni saw them from the window. She saw the way Alycia couldn’t stop smiling. She saw how she opened the door of her car for Jemina. She saw Jemina’s blush at this action. They were really cute together. Inni sighed. “I hope I can find someone who looks at me just like that” She recovered and smiled, it was her sister’s day! She was happy for her. And if everything go to plan, her sister will come back home with the biggest smile of her life.

Jemina and Alycia were sitting in the car outside Inni and Jemina’s apartment. Alycia took a scarf and gave it to Jemina who looked at it like Alycia was nuts.

“You know that it’s hot right? You’re not sick are you?” Jemina was frowning. Why would Alycia gave her this.

“Actually I know how hot it is” Alycia flirted and Jemina blushed instantly. “I want to blindfold you. I don’t want you to see where are we going until we are there” Alycia smiled at her. “But hey, if you don’t want to it’s okay. It was your sister’s idea anyway”

Of course it was Inni’s idea…that girl…”It’s okay. I want this to happen like you planned.” Jemina put her hand in Alycia’s thigh and gave her a little squish. She put the scarf on.  
“Okay I’m blind. You can drive now. You’re not gonna kill me right?” Jemina heard Alycia laughing.

“I can’t promise you anything. You’ll have to trust me.” And Jemina does. She doesn’t know why but she trusts her.

It wasn’t a long ride. They were talking all the way and every time Jemina got scared because of a little turn, Alycia would put her hand in Jemina’s arm to let her know everything was fine. Alycia stopped the car and got out. She walked around the car and took a deep breathe before open Jemina’s door.

“We’re here milady. Let me help you with that.” Alycia carefully untied the scarf and when Jemina opened her eyes she got lost in them. Jemina was in the same situation. She doesn’t even see where they were. She could only see Alycia’s eyes looking back at her. Their little moment was cut off by a little girl who touched Alycia’s leg.

“Are you Lexa?” The little girl looked at Alycia. Alycia looked at Jemina and gave her an apologetic smile.

“I am, who are you little *gona*?” The girl was smiling really hard.

“I’m Katy and that woman over there is my mom” The girl pointed to a woman who was coming their way.

“I’m so sorry. Katy how many times do I have to tell you that you can disturb people? Did she- “The woman looked at Alycia. “-Oh…you’re that girl from the 100 show right?”

“Yes I am” Alycia smiled at them and looked over at Jemina who couldn’t stop admiring her. Alycia opened the door wider and gave her hand to Jemina to help her out of the car. Once she was out she took the basket and put it in the top of the car. “Don’t worry, she is a good girl, right kid?” Katy nodded happily.

“Can I take a photo with you please? Just one, promise.” Alycia looked at Jemina who smiled and nodded.

“I can take the photo if you want to be in it ma’am” Jemina smiled at them. The woman gave Jemina her phone and made her way to Alycia who picked up the girl in her arms. She took the photo and gave the woman back her phone.

“Thank you very much. You just made my daughter’s day.” The little girl hugged Alycia and didn’t let go. “Come on baby, we have to find your father and tell him.” The little girl looked at her mom and nodded.

“Thank you Lexa! I’m going to be your second one day.” Katy waved goodbye and took her mom’s hand. “Oh, your girlfriend is really pretty” The girl smiled and left with her mom.  
Jemina was looking at the floor and Alycia smiled at her rosy cheeks. “One day” She thought. When they started walking Jemina looked up and saw where they were. They were on the beach. But in an empty part of it. There was nobody there. They were the only ones. It was a beautiful place. The water was crystal blue and the day was perfect for it. Then something clicked in Jemina’s head. She wasn’t wearing a bikini.

“Alycia…this is completely beautiful but I don’t have my bikini here…” Alycia smiled at her. She spread out a little blanket and put the basket Inni gave them and Jemina’s back in it.

“If you want to go for a swim your bikini is in the bag. But now come here and sit” She took Jemina’s hand and sat down in the blanket. “Are you hungry?” She opened the basked and saw two little menu’s there. She took them and read them.

_**“My dear love birds,** _   
_**Here you have a little snack.** _   
_**I hope (I know) everything’s taste good.** _   
_**Enjoy your meal ladies.** _   
_**P.D. Have fun ;)”** _

“Well…you sister is something else huh?” Alycia laughed looking at the little menu. She looked at Jemina and saw her smiling. “She is really important to you right?”

“She is” Jemina looked at Alycia. They were sitting next to each other with the little basket in front of them.

“Do you…” Alycia stopped talking and shacked her head. “Never mind.” Jemina frowned at her and took her hand.

“Hey, what it is? You can tell me” Jemina smiled at her and stroked Alycia’s hand with her thumb.

Alycia sighed. She knew she was being and idiot but she still thought that maybe there were some feelings between the sisters. She thought it when they first met. And if this is going somewhere (she really hope it will), she needs to know for real.

“Okay, I need to ask you something that has being on my mind for a while…” Jemina gave her a little squish in her hand and smiled. “Do you have feelings for her? I mean…your sister.” Alycia looked at Jemina and saw the shock in her face. Damn. She was right. Jemina felt something for her sister. Suddenly, Jemina started laughing. Alycia was confused, why was she laughing? It was a serious question.

“Oh god…” Jemina was trying to stop her laughing. “Inni and I? Nope…we don’t think like that of each other. We joked about it sometimes but nope. I love her but just like my sister. The same goes for her. She gets protected over me and all that. Like I said when we met, we’re sisters. You don’t have to worry. She is not the one I like” Once those words were out of her mouth both girls were shocked. Alycia was looking at her with a little smile playing on her lips and Jemina was as red as the little crab that was in the shore. “I…I mean…I…” Alycia moved forward and gave Jemina a kiss on the cheek.

“I like you too” Alycia was the one blushing now while Jemina was still thinking about Alycia’s lips in her skin. The place in her cheek where Alycia had kissed her was still tingling.  
They ate what Inni made while talking about the usual stuff. How were they when they were growing up. Their families. Firsts loves. Friends. The time passed really fast and both girls haven’t stop smiling the whole time. It was already 8pm and the sun was setting. It was a beautiful picture. The ones you take for a postcard. The sunset, the little picnic, the girls laughing and enjoying themselves. It was one of those moments you wish you could stop the time.

“I’m so glad I met you that day.” Alycia said. They were both laying down next to each other. They were almost touching. Jemina looked at her and smiled.

“Well…who would have saved you then?” Alycia looked at her and returned the smile.

“You know that wasn’t what I meant.” Alycia looked up at the sky. It was dark and you could see some stars. Jemina took Alycia’s hand in hers and hold it.

“I know what you meant. I’m glad too. And this was amazing. Thank you.” Jemina turn over and kissed Alycia on the cheek but didn’t go back to her previous position. She stood there laying on her side looking down at Alycia. In that moment both girls were quiet. They could hear the other breathing. Alycia was the first one to look down at Jemina’s lips. Jemina saw this and didn’t hesitate to do the same. Alycia moved her hand to Jemina’s face and caressed her cheek. Without knowing they were both getting closer to each other’s lips. Alycia could feel Jemina’s breath on her lips. They didn’t know who did the last move but they’re lips collided. It was a short kiss. Sweet. They looked at each other and smiled.

“Was that okay?” Jemina asked.

Alycia smiled at her and didn’t answer. She just took Jemina’s face with her hands and crushed their lips together a second time. This kiss was longer. Their lips move perfectly with each other. Jemina was feeling butterflies in her belly. It was the best kiss she ever had. They stayed like that for a little while. Giving each other lazy kisses and smiling like idiots.

Suddenly, their moment was broken with a phone ringing.

“You should answer that” Jemina said giving Alycia a short kiss on the lips.

“I don’t wanna.” Alycia pouted. “It was a text anyway it can-“ The phone ringed again “-wait?”

Jemina couldn’t resist it and kissed Alycia’s pout. How can someone be so cute? “Go ahead. It may be important.”

Alycia sat up and saw that she had 2 texts, one from Eliza who knew she was on a date with Jemina so it must be important and another from Jason Rothenberg

_*9:26pm I don’t want to bother you sweetie but you have a little problem. Jason called me and changed our shooting day. So we have to be tomorrow on set at 5am. I hope you’re having fun ;)._

_*9:28pm Sorry for the last hour advise but we need you in set tomorrow at 5am. Jason._

Alycia sighed. She knew she had to leave now if she wanted to get some sleep before work. She chose this day because she didn’t have to work on Saturday but it seems that her boss had others ideas. She looked at Jemina who was laying down looking at the sky. She was so beautiful. “You are beautiful” She told her. She saw how Jemina looked at her and even in the dark she could admire the little blush on Jemina’s cheeks.

“You’re the beautiful one here” Jemina sat and saw the worried face Alycia had. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Alycia took Jemina’s hand and enjoyed the warm she felt with just that little action. “We have to go now, my boss wants us tomorrow on set. It was a last minute decision.” Alycia looked at Jemina for some kind of reaction. She was waiting but she didn’t see it. And then Jemina smiled at her. Why was she smiling at her? This thing doesn’t happen. Usually when this happens to her, the other person gets mad or doesn’t want to see her anymore because they say that her work will always goes first. But Jemina doesn’t say any of this, she just smiles at her and get up without losing hold of Alycia’s hand and help her up.

“Then, what are you waiting for? Let’s go! You need to sleep.” Jemina picked everything up and looked at Alycia.

“Yeah, thanks for understand it.” They started walking to the car hand in hand and Alycia kept sending this weird looks at Jemina.

“Okay, why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong?” Jemina frowned and they stopped next to Alycia’s car.

“What?! No! you didn’t do anything wrong.” She took both of Jemina’s hands in hers. “It’s just that I can’t believe you’re okay with what just happened.”

“Why wouldn’t I? You have to work, it’s a normal thing. I’d probably get worried if you didn’t” Alycia smiled at that and got closer to Jemina.

“You’re amazing” She kissed Jemina who thanked that the car was there for support. This kiss wasn’t like the ones they shared before, this one was fiercer. Alycia moved away after a while. She was panting and so was Jemina. “Let’s go”

Alycia drove them to Jemina’s apartment with her hand in Jemina’s thigh the whole time. They were quiet. It wasn’t a bad silence. It was a comfortable one. They got there sooner that what the girls would like.

“So I guess I have to go” Jemina said but didn’t move. Alycia took of her safety belt and move over to look at Jemina.

“I would like to do this again…” Alycia was certain that the date had succeeded but you can’t ever be 100% sure.

“I would like to do this again too Alycia” Jemina smiled and kissed Alycia who kissed her back instantly. They pulled apart and smiled. “I have to go now. I had a great time, thank you. See you soon?”

“Totally. I’ll call you tomorrow okay?” Jemina nodded and got out of the car.

Jemina entered her apartment that was empty. She looked at the clock and saw that Inni was still at work. She decided to wait for the girl in the living room. She couldn’t believe it. Who needs drugs when you have Alycia Debnam’s lips? She couldn’t stop thinking about everything, but mostly, her. It was then that her phone buzzed.

_*10:02pm I have the greatest of times. Can’t wait to see you again. And definitely can’t wait to kiss you again. Goodnight beautiful. Xoxo._

Jemina thought her face was going to break for smiling so much. She typed back instantly.

_*10:04pm It was perfect. Thank you. I can’t wait to see you and kiss you either. Goodnight and you’re the beautiful one. Xoxo._

When Inni got home that night she was exhausted. It was one hard shift but she wasn’t going to tell that to J, the girl doesn’t need to know that. Speaking of…Jemina was sleeping in the couch. She was smiling in her dreams. Inni didn’t want to wake her up so she takes her blanket and put her over her. She kissed her in the forehead and let her sleep. They will talk in the morning.

 

*Gona*Trigedasleng (language)* Warrior.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Inni is working alone today, at least, for now. She is being working nonstop. Every time she has the change of doing double shift she takes it. Like right now. She has being working for 10 hours straight. Her boss is a dick so she knows that he doesn’t care. She could be working 24 hours straight and he wouldn’t mind. Jemina is other thing. She is worried about her sister and Inni knows but Inni doesn’t want to break Jemina’s bubble of happiness. Since her date with Alycia two weeks ago, the girls have being hanging out a lot. Every little time they have free they’re together, and when they’re busy, they’re texting. They haven’t made it official yet but Inni knows it will be soon. Their acting like a couple already so it’s just a question of time. Jemina is worried for how much time Inni is working but every time she said so, Inni tells her that is because she needs the money for something personal. She is not lying to Jemina, because she needs the money for next Christmas anyway, but she isn’t doing it for that reason. She is working because is the best way for her to forget about Lizz. Even if the last time she saw her it was in her work place.

It was 5pm and Inni was exhausted. She was cleaning the tables when she heard the door opening and closing. She didn’t bother to look at it because she was sure it was Jemina, but when she didn’t hear a greeting she looked back at the door and see that it was just a client.

“Oh! Sorry, what can I get you?” Inni forced a smile on her face and wait for the girl to tell her order.

“I would like a large Espresso Macchiato, please.” The girl smiled at Inni who nodded and starts to make the girl’s drink when she heard the door again.

“Okay, can I have a name?” Inni asked, she was like a robot right now. She had the pen in her hand and looked up to see Jemina who wasn’t alone. She was there with Alycia of course, but this time Anna, Eliza and Brittany were there too.

“Your number, that’s a good name right?” Inni who wasn’t in her best just write what the girl said. Jemina was looking at her sister with her eyebrows raised.

“Here you have…that would be 2.10$. Thank you” The five girls looked at the other girl reaction when she took the cup of coffee and it wasn’t a happy one.

“If you didn’t want to give me your number you could just said so. You didn’t need to be so rude” She throws the money to Inni’s face and left the shop.

“What the fuck was that?” Inni frowned.

They were all quite until Anna started laughing. The rest of the girls following suit.

“What? Why are you laughing? What did I miss?” Inni’s frown didn’t leave her face. They keep laughing. Inni rolled her eyes at them. “Whatever.”

“Oh come on Inni don’t be mad at us. It was just funny to witness.” Jemina was the one who speak. “What did you write on her cup?”

“I wrote what she told me to-“ Inni realized what had happened and her face went red. “-oh fuck, I’m an idiot.”

“What did you write?” This time was Brittany who asked.

“I wrote…your number” Inni looked at the floor and Brittany frowned.

“My number? You don’t have my number.” The other girls were equally confused.

“What I meant is that I wrote that! I wrote YOUR NUMBER in the cup” She said it with quotation marks. They looked at each other and stated to laugh all over again. Inni let out a huff. Jemina who was holding Alycia by her waist was the first one to stop laughing.

“You’ve been working too much. You should go home and have some rest.” When she said this, they all stopped laughing. “What time did you enter today?” Inni refused to look at Jemina. “Answer me.” There weren’t many times when Jemina got mad at Inni but this wasn’t okay. Alycia looked at her girlfriend and see the worried look she had. Wait, girlfriend?

“Ugh. I startedworkingatsixam” She talked fast and low but Anna did catch what she said and frowned. That wasn’t healthy. She took her time to appreciate Ingrid’s face. You could see that she was exhausted. The usual colour of her cheeks wasn’t there and she has dark marks under her eyes.

“You’re going home now.” Anna’s voice was tough and Brittany frowned at her. “Why does Anna acts so weird around this girl” She thought.

Jemina looked at Inni and then to Anna. “I didn’t catch what you said but Anna’s right. You’re going home now.” Jemina took out her phone and starts typing. Alycia sees what Jemina is writing and smiled. “I just text our boss, you have the rest of today and tomorrow free, so move your ass home and get some rest.” She went to the staff room and took Inni’s purse. “Here, now go. And if I don’t see you at home later I will kick your ass.”

Inni scoffed. “No need to be a badass in front of your girlfriend, you already got the girl” Inni smirked when she saw Jemina’s blush. She put out her car keys and waved goodbye to the girls before getting out of the shop. She didn’t get to far away before there was someone taking away her car keys. “What the fuck?” She looked behind her and saw Anna there. “What are you doing?”

“You should be more careful you know? I could easily have been a thief and right now you wouldn’t have your beautiful car” Anna smirked at Ingrid who realized at that moment how exhausted she was because if she were good, she could be having a heart attack because of Anna’s smirk.

“Sorry mom, I won’t do it again. Now can I have my keys back?” Anna hit Ingrid on the back of her head. “Ouch! What the hell was that?”

“You were being rude.” Anna smiled. “And nope, you’re not having your keys back. I’m driving you home.”

“No you don’t” Ingrid said.

“Yes, I am. You’re not driving in your state” Anna was serious again.

“What state? I’m not drunk you know? So give me my keys” Ingrid tries to take her keys away but Anna move faster than her.

“Okay, I get it. You act like a bitch when you’re tired. It’s okay, I do it too. But seriously Ingrid, you have to let me drive you home. You couldn’t even take your keys.”

“Nobody touches my baby” Ingrid frowned.

“What? Your baby? Is this about your ex?” Anna was confused. She thought that Ingrid had broken up with that bitch. Not that she cared anyway, because she doesn’t.

Ingrid sighed. “I’m talking about my car.” Anna smiled at that. It was cute.

“Okay…we won’t go in your car. We can take mine. Better like that? Your car can stay here” Ingrid thinks about it for a minute. She knew Anna was right so she nodded. “Good.

Let’s go. Let me tell the girls that I’m taking my car.” Ingrid followed Anna into the shop again. Jemina was already working and the girls were chatting in one of the tables. Anna talked fast to them and they all nodded. Jemina smiled at her sister and waved goodbye. Ingrid returned the wave to her sister. “We can leave now” Anna smiled at Ingrid. They walk in silence to Anna’s car. Once inside Ingrid gave her the direction.

Anna was going to talk to Ingrid when she looked at the girl on saw her sleeping with her head in the window. Anna smiles at the sight. “I don’t even know her that well and I can tell she is stubborn as hell.” She keeps driving.

“I’m naht staburn. *Eso lo eres tu*” Anna looked again at Ingrid and saw her still sleeping. She talks in her sleep and she does it in Spanish too? I mean, you didn’t need to be a genius to know that Ingrid was Latina but it was the first time she hear herd talking in Spanish and a shiver run thru her spine. She didn’t know why was that so she keeps quite the rest of the way.

Anna stopped the car 20 minutes later. They were in front of Ingrid’s house and now she has to wake the girl who looked like she was dead. “This is going to be interesting” Anna gets out of the car and moves to Ingrid’s door. She opened the door carefully and looked at Ingrid. “Hey…wake up…Ingrid…wake up come on.” Nothing. “Ingrid I need you to wake up!” She touches her arm and feels her fingers tingling for the contact. “Fine, let’s make it difficult for me.” She removes Ingrid’s safety belt and picks her up the best that she could. She locks her car and moves slowly to the door “thanks god that I didn’t gave Ingrid her keys back.” She tries with a few keys until she finds the one that opens the door. She closes the door with her foot and moves to the couch. She set Ingrid there slowly but she loses her balance and fall in top of her. Surprisingly, Ingrid is still sleeping. She moves one lock of Ingrid’s hair that is in her eyes and smiles down at the girl. She gets up and sends Alycia a text.

_*6:02pm Hey, I don’t have your girlfriend’s number so tell her that Ingrid is at home now and resting._

She looks around the house. It wasn’t a big house and you could see the living room for a little space from the kitchen. It was cute thought. You could see that the two girls live here. They were things for the both of them. She only knew Jemina for what Alycia talked and she really didn’t know Ingrid, but at the same time she feels like she does. Her phone buzzed.

_*6:07pm She is not my girlfriend, not yet. I will ask her soon tho. She said thank you. See you in a few?_

Anna looks at her phone for a moment and before she starts typing she looked at Ingrid whose eyes were open and looking back at her.

“Hey…you’re awake. I’m leaving now so you can rest.” Anna sits down next to the girl. She then sees Ingrid’s eyes full of tears. “What’s wrong?” She didn’t think it much and put the girl in a hug. Ingrid was sobbing now. She just hug the girl and stroke her back. “It’s okay, let it all out”

“Don…don…don’t lea…leave…please.” Anna looks at her and wipes her eyes. “I don’t wanna be alone now.”

“Okay…I’ll stay with you” Anna didn’t know why, she just couldn’t let the girl alone like this. “Lay down and try to sleep. I promise you I’ll be here when you wake up.” Anna smiles at her”

Ingrid puts her head in Anna’s lap and looks up at her. “Thank you” And just like that she was asleep again. Anna caresses her head for a while and then remembered that she didn’t answer Alycia’s text.

_*6:30pm Sorry I couldn’t answer earlier. No, I can’t go there now. I’m going to stay here with Ingrid._

Her phone buzzed. “Wow that was fast.”

_*6:31pm Why? Is she okay?_

Anna thinks about it for a moment before answering.

_*6:35pm Yeah, she is okay. I just want to make sure she rest. Jemina told us that she has to work until 11pm so…I just make sure Ingrid has a good rest. Just that._

She didn’t want to lie to her friend but she has to. If she tells Alycia that Ingrid broke down in her arms she surely will tell Jemina and Anna has a little guess that Alycia’s girl would worry the whole time. Ingrid will tell her what’s wrong when she is ready. Ingrid moves and was now facing Anna’s belly.

_*6:38pm Okay…that’s weird…but okay. We have some plans for the weekend. I’ll tell you tomorrow :)._

_*6:40pm It’s not. Okay, I’ll call you in the morning._

Anna didn’t know how much time passed since she fell asleep. She was now laying in the couch where Ingrid was before and she was under a red blanket.

“You’re awake” Ingrid voice was softer than the one she had before. She sits up and sees Ingrid in the kitchen and making her way over the couch with a plate in her hands. “Here” Ingrid was offering her the plate that had some food in it that smells really good. “It’s chicken with BBQ sauce. I made it.”

“I’m not hung-“ Anna’s stomach growls in that exact moment and Ingrid raises her eyebrow.

“It’s not poisoned. I swear.” Ingrid laughed. “It’s actually a thank you for…you know…before…” Anna saw it. It was quick but she saw Ingrid’s little blush.

“You didn’t need to do this, but thank you. It does smell yummy.” Anna takes the plate and eats a piece of chicken. “Wow…This is awesome. I didn’t know you can cook”

Ingrid laughed watching how Anna devours her food. “To be fair, we don’t know each other very much…so it’s kind of normal”

Anna finished her food and Ingrid took the plate to the kitchen. “Are you feeling better now?” Anna asked a little concerned.

“Yes, a lot better actually. I really needed to sleep.” Ingrid sits down again next to Anna.

“That’s good…and…about…the other thing?” Anna sees how Ingrid refuses to make eye contact with her. “You don’t need to talk about it if you don’t want to”

Ingrid sighs and looks at Anna. “It’s the first time I’ve cried since…since what happened with Lizz. Don’t think much about it. I’m just like that. I’m better now, promise.” Ingrid smiled at Anna who was trying to figure out if Ingrid was saying the truth. She looked into Ingrid’s eyes and sees it. The girl was saying the truth.

“Okay…You’ll be completely better with time. I can promise you that.” Anna looks at her phone and saw the time. “WHAT?!” Ingrid jumped. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” She laughed a little at Ingrid’s face. “How is possible that it’s 1am? Where’s your sister?”

“Em…she is in her room sleeping…you were totally dead sleep.” Ingrid was worried now. “I should have wake you but you were so peacefully sleeping that I didn’t have the heart to do it, sorry.” Anna smiled at Ingrid’s cuteness. Wait what? She didn’t say that. She doesn’t find Ingrid cute. No. She doesn’t.

“It’s okay. I didn’t have to be anywhere. I do have to go now thought.” Ingrid grabs her arm and stop her.

“There’s no way I’m letting you go out of that door at this time” Anna was going to protest but Ingrid cut her off. “Nope. Don’t discuss this. You are staying here. You can take my bed and I’ll take the couch.”

“Ingrid is okay. I can go home by my own. I’m a big girl you know?” Anna smirked and this time Ingrid felt her body temperature rising.  
“em…yo…you” Ingrid clears her throat. “You are staying, or I’ll be worried the whole time” Anna sighs. “Besides…you have to stay here and take me tomorrow to the coffee shop so I can get my car” Anna smiled and nodded.

“Okay, I’ll stay but we can share the bed.” At this Ingrid become red and shakes her head.

“Please, you take the bed. I’ll take the couch.” Anna smiles at Ingrid’s cut…nope there wasn’t any of that.

“Well if your back hurts in the middle of the night go and get into your bed with me.” Anna saw how Ingrid’s eyes grew big at this.

“Ýe…yeah…su…sure…follow me” Ingrid makes her way at her room and gives Anna a pjs shorts and a tank top. “Here, you’ll sleep better in this. If you need something you know where I am” Ingrid smiles and leaves the room.

“Thank you” Anna returned Ingrid smile. She changed and get into Ingrid’s bed. It smells like her. Why did you just think that? Ugh. It was really comfy and she feels really bad for Ingrid. It’s her house and she has to sleep on the couch. It’s not fair. And she slept in that couch it wasn’t comfy at all. The bed was huge, so they’ll both could fit here without touching. But she knew Ingrid won’t come if she hasn’t a good reason. So she thinks of one and went to the living room.  
Anna could hear Ingrid movements in the couch. “Fucking couch. I need to buy a new one” Anna laughs at this.

“Ingrid?” She heard a bang and run next to the couch. Ingrid was on the floor rubbing her head. “You okay there?” Anna laughed at Ingrid.

“It’s like I keep embarrassing myself in front of you” Anna helped Ingrid to get up and took her arm. “What are you doing?”

“You’re going with me to the bed. I’m not used to this house and it’s hard for me to sleep, but if you’re there, that would help me sleep.” Anna smiles at Ingrid as they entered Ingrid’s room.

“Okay then…” Anna gets into the bed and makes room for Ingrid who didn’t hesitated.

“Goodnight Ingrid.”

“Goodnight Anna.”

 

*eso lo eres tu* That you are.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Jemina woke up with the same smile that has being on her face for the last two weeks. She unlocked her phone and saw a new text from Alycia.

_*5:00am Good morning beautiful. I know you’re dead asleep right now but I didn’t want to go to work without texting you first. Oh, remember that you have to talk to Inni about tonight! Miss you._

Jemina was sure that if she keeps smiling this hard she is going to have this silly face for the rest of her life. She looked at the time. It is a good time to get up and talk to her sister who she found yesterday sleeping in the couch with Anna Kendrick. She didn’t want to wake the girls up, so she just went to sleep.

She answered Alycia before getting up and going to her sister’s room.

_*9:05am Hey you! That was so sweet of you! It has to suck getting up so early. I hope you’re having a good day and yes I will talk to her right now. Miss you too._

Jemina knew her sister must be still sleeping so she opens the door slowly and gasps. She puts a hand in her mouth instantly. There, in Inni’s bed are Anna and Inni cuddling. Anna’s head is in the crock of Inni’s neck while Inni’s arm is around Anna holding her closer to her. So she does the best thing she could do. She takes a photo and closes the door.

_*9:10am -Attached image- So…look what I found this morning…_

She couldn’t help it and sent it to Alycia…Last night they talk about this two. They all knew that Anna is straight but Brittany kept saying that she has being acting weird lately and with lately she meant since Inni and Anna met. Jemina has always known about her sister crush on the actress but surprisingly every time she had seen her sister with Anna, she didn’t stutter or fall or anything embarrassing like that. At least, she hasn’t seen it. So now that she had seen both of them like that in Inni’s bed, she doesn’t know what to think. Friends cuddle too, so it’s not that weird, hell, Inni and her always cuddle when they watch a movie. Inni’s a cuddle monster, but she doesn’t like people knowing that because it can affect her badass façade, what Jemina thinks it makes her even cuter. She goes to the living room and turns on the TV. She is not moving from the house. Not yet anyway.

Anna is starting to wake up. She can feel that she is in top of someone. She opens her eyes slowly and looks around the room without moving. She can see a desk with a laptop on top of it and lots of movies. She knows she is at Ingrid’s room and that she is the one holding her in place. She dares to look up at Ingrid’s face. The girl has her mouth a little open and has a little frown on her face. Anna smiles and suddenly she is very aware of their position. How did they end up cuddling? Anna does not cuddling ever. Ingrid says something that Anna doesn’t understand and then she sees a smile making an appearance on Ingrid’s face and she can’t help it and smile down at the girl. She is freaking out for nothing, but then Ingrid open her eyes and Anna is caught staring at her like a creep.

“What were y’doing?” Inni asks and yawns. Anna is bright red and her skin doesn’t help much.

“I’m…I was just going to wake you” She sighs relieved that she could come up with that.

“Oh! What time is it?” Ingrid is going to look at her phone when she realizes her and Anna’s position and jumps what ended with her on the floor. “Ouch! Damn it.”

Anna looks down at her and laughs “Are you okay?” Ingrid looks up at her and scoffs.

“I’m peachy” The sarcasm wasn’t new for Anna. She likes people who can use it.

“You know…if you keep falling around me, I’m afraid that I have to give you a helmet” Just when Ingrid was going to get up she looks at Anna smirking at her and she loses her balance and hit the floor again. Anna starts laughing again. “Seriously, you are really clumsy.” Ingrid scoffs again and gets up without looking at Anna.

“Stop laughing, ugh!” Ingrid sits on her bad and crosses her arms. “Dude, seriously, stop.”

Anna holds up a hand. “Sorry, sorry I’ll stop now. What was that anyway? You just jumped out of the bed.”

“It was nothing, you’re seeing things.” Ingrid looks at her phone trying to avoid Anna’s eyes.

“Okay, whatever you say, but next time you want to cuddle you at least should warn me” Those words were out of Anna’s mouth before she could stop them. Next time? There won’t be a next time, why would it be a next time?

Ingrid goes to the door and opens it. “Do you want some breakfast?” Yes, she was ignoring Anna’s statement, and looking at the relieve on the other girl face she knew she did the right thing. Anna nodded once. “Okay, you can have a shower if you want. The bathroom is that door, and don’t worry is mine so Jemina won’t come in there. You can use some of my clothes if you don’t want to use the same you had yesterday.”

“Thank you, I will take something borrowed from you” Anna didn’t catch the smile on Ingrid’s face before the girl was out of the room and closing the door after her.

Jemina heard everything and was trying really hard to keep her laugh down. She then sees Inni making her way to the kitchen. “Hey you” Inni jumps and almost drops the eggs she has in her hands.

“Dude! Don’t do that” Inni puts the eggs on the counter and hit her sister in the arm.

“You’re clumsier than normal, what it is?”

“It’s nothing, I’m normal.” Inni started making pancakes, bacon and eggs.

“Have I ever told you that I love that you can cook?” Jemina hugs her sister from behind and gave her a kiss on the head.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m awesome. We all know that” Inni winks at her sister. “Hey…I’m sorry…I know you don’t like when I don’t take care of myself…it’s just…” Inni takes a deep breath and Jemina who was now next to her puts a hand on her shoulder.

“I know you. And I know that you’ve been doing this because of…” Jemina thinks for a moment and decides that it’s better not to name the bitch. “…her. And I know you need your time to let people help you, but you know I’m here for you. Don’t do it again though” Jemina smiles at her sister and sees her smirking.

“You’re there for your girlfriend too huh?” Inni wiggles her eyebrows at Jemina who gives her a little push.

“We are not girlfriends yet you dork” Jemina was so easy to blush and Inni loves making it happen.

“And…what are you waiting to ask her red cheeks?” Jemina scoffs at Inni.

“I don’t know…what if she doesn’t want to be in a serious relationship right now? Maybe she is just happy with whatever this is it you know?”

“Relax. That girl is crazy about you so don’t worry. She’ll say yes. Now…can you get the table ready for breakfast?” Jemina nods at Inni. “mmm you have to take three plates…”

This time was Jemina who winked at Inni. “I know”

As Inni finishes making breakfast Anna appears in the living room with one of Inni’s hoodies and one of her short jeans.

“Good morning Anna” Jemina smiles at her. “Did you sleep well?” Jemina was testing the waters to see if she could read something on Anna’s face and she did.

“Morning Jemina” Anna’s blush was all over her face and ears. “Wow, It smells amazing.”

“Yeah, the girl knows how to cook.”

Anna smiled at that. She knew that. They walk to the little table and sit down. Jemina was looking funny at Anna but she prefers not to comment it.

“Here you have.” Inni stumbles a little when she sees Anna in her clothes but puts the food in the center of the table without let it falls. She looks at Anna is sitting in her place. But she is not gonna say anything. She just sits next to her and serves them.

“You made coffee too?” Inni nods while eating a bunch of bacon. Anna has to laughs at her. “You look like a chipmunk.”

“Sh’t’p” Inni speaks with her mouth full and Anna hits her in her head. Inni swallows the food before she speaks again. “Ouch! What was that for?”

“You talked with your mouth full. You should have some manners.” Inni rolls her eyes. Jemina is looking at them with a happy smile on her face. This is what her sister need. Someone like Anna.

They ate while having a small talk. Anna wanted to help them to clean everything but the girls didn’t let her, they kept saying that she was a guest.

Anna was supposed to call Alycia but she didn’t know if the girls have to work today. She knew Brittany was but Eliza and Alycia she has no clue, so she asks Jemina.

“Hey Jemina, do you know if Alycia is working today?” They were sitting on the couch alone while Inni was in the shower.

“Yeah, she is working. She’ll text me when she is done. I can tell her to call you when she is done if you want?”

“That would be nice, yeah. Thanks Jemina.”

Anna remembered leaving her phone in Ingrid’s room so she went to take it. She knocks first “nothing” she knocks again “still nothing.” So she just got in. The room was empty. Ingrid must be in the shower still. She finds her phone next to Ingrid’s on the nightstand. She then hears the bathroom door opening and she turns around. “Sorry I was just looking for my pho-“ Ingrid was wearing only a towel and Anna didn’t know why, but suddenly the room was hotter. “-ne.” Ingrid was shocking to see Anna there.

“Okay…now that you have it…can you leave my room so I can get dressed? I’m a little naked here…” Anna could only nod. She goes and sits next to Jemina who was texting.

_*11:15am OMG! I want details now!!!! Btw, you’re coming tonight right?_

_*11:17am You’ll get them later ;). Don’t say anything tho, they don’t know I took the photo. And Anna wants you to call her. Can’t wait to see you tonight!_

_*11:20am What? She is still there?_

_*11:22am Yes, she is actually next to me right now…and she is…red like really red._

It wasn’t a minute later and Anna’s phone was ringing.

“Hello?” Anna picks up.

“Hey you. Whatcha doing there? I thought you’ll stay there until Jemina arrive or something”

“Yeah well I fell asleep so I stayed the night. I have to take Ingrid to the coffee shop today anyway”

“Right. Well…Do you have anything to do tonight?” Anna could heard Alycia’s excitement

“Em…I don’t think so, what do you have-” She looks at Jemina and sees the girl looking back at Ingrid’s room and she looks too and sees Ingrid with a little cut in her forehead.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” She runs to Ingrid and hears Jemina moving too but slowly.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay.” Ingrid flinched when Anna touched the cut.

“What happened to you this time?” Jemina wasn’t surprised at her sister’s clumsiness and now that Anna was here…well that was double clumsiness for sure.

“I was trying to pick up a box that is in top of the wardrobe and this” Inni shows them a Justin Bieber CD box. “It’s yours right cupcake?” Jemina looks at it and nods.

“Yeah, how did that end up there?”

“Don’t know”

“Here.” Anna gives Jemina her phone. “It’s your girl, go and talk to her. I’m going to clean Ingrid’s cut”

“It’s really not nece-“ Ingrid was cut off by Anna’s hand in her mouth.

Jemina goes to the living room again and tells Alycia what happened when they were having breakfast and what happened now. Ingrid sits in a chair in her room after giving Anna her first-aid kid. Anna was trying to be careful cleaning Ingrid’s cut. It wasn’t much but she could see Inni trying to act tough.

“If you want to cry you can. I won’t tell anyone” Anna teases her.

“Shut it Kendrick” Anna smiles at that.

“So we slept together one night and you’re comfortable enough with me?” Anna looks down at Ingrid and sees the little blush on the girls face. She puts a Band-Aid on it. “There, all done.”

“Thankyou” Ingrid spoke fast but Anna heard her.

They got back to the living room where Jemina was still talking to Alycia. She saw them, and gives Anna her phone back.

“Okay…so what were you saying?” Anna looks at Ingrid and mouths “Let’s go for your car” Ingrid nods and waves goodbye to Jemina who told her to be back once she has her car. They have plans.

“Before you run to play the little nurse I was telling you that we have plans tonight! So I want you pretty”

“Where are we going?” They get into Anna’s car and she drives. She puts the speaker on.

“We are going to this new pub Brittany told us yesterday.” Anna was going to protest but Alycia cuts her off. “You can’t say no. We are meeting in Jemina’s workplace” Ingrid laughs at Anna’s face. She wouldn’t like to be in her position.

“Why there?” Anna is hitting Ingrid in her arm because the girl doesn’t shut up.

“Who have to go out? You” Ingrid spoke low so Alycia couldn’t hear her.

“We’re meeting Jemina and Inni there” Ingrid was still laughing when she saw Anna smirking at her. Wait what?

“What? Why do I have to go?” Ingrid speaks loud enough this time.

“You two are still together?” Anna and Ingrid look at each other and didn’t say anything. “Well, Inni, you have to go because your sister wants you to, and if she wants you to go then you’re going because I want her happy okay?” Alycia said.

“Whipped much Alycia?” Anna was the one laughing now when Ingrid said this.

“Ugh you two together is going to be some kind of a bomb. I can feel it already. See you two tonight at 8pm”

They arrived at the coffee shop sooner than they expected. It wasn’t like Anna took the longest road to get there, not at all.

“So I guess I see you tonight then?” What’s happening with you Kendrick, why are you blushing? You can’t blush. She is a girl. You don’t like girls. Right?

“Yeah, I’ll be the one with the dramatic face and whining that want to go home” Ingrid smirks. She opens the door and gets out. The window was down so she puts her hands there. “Thank you for…you know, everything.”

“No problem. That’s what friends are for right?” Ingrid smiles at her and Anna couldn’t help but smiles back.

“Yeah, that’s what friends are for…but friends have each other numbers you know?” Anna laughs and gives Ingrid her phone who writes her number on it. “Okay, there you go, text me when you have time so I can have yours” Ingrid waves goodbye at her and drive away in her car. Anna then looks at her phone and starts laughing. Ingrid had saved her name as Clumsy Girl.

It’s 6:30pm and Jemina and Inni are getting ready for tonight. They spent their day like old times, watching movies and talking. Inni talks to Jemina about how she feels about Lizz and how she is doing progress. Jemina talks to Inni about her time with Alycia and how happy she is that they decided to come to LA instead of New York. They talk about how crazy it was that they were hanging out with those girls. Right now Inni is in Jemina’s room helping her to pick up her clothes for tonight. She is not really good with this stuff but they only have each other. Once Jemina is all settle Inni comes back to her room, Skype her mom and then at exactly 7:45 she starts to get dressed. She straightened her hair while she talked to Jemina so she only needed to get dressed. Jemina was waiting for her in the door. She was wearing a beautiful green dress with green short heels while Inni was wearing a red dress with black high heels.

“Let’s get this party started cupcake!” Inni interlock their arms.

They arrived at the coffee shop at 8:05pm and the girls were already there or so it seems. When they got out of Inni’s car, they saw that the only ones there were Eliza, Brittany and Lindsey (Morgan). Yes, that Lindsey. They introduced themselves to her. They all looked amazing. All of them with dresses. Jemina was really proud of her sister. She has her stutter under control. Because let’s face it, everyone could stutter with Lindsey Morgan in front of you. They talked for a few minutes when Anna’s car parked next to Inni’s. Alycia is the first one to get out of the car, she looks stunning. She is wearing a white short dress, not too short just above her knees. She walks straight to Jemina and hugs her. “I miss you” She tells her in her ear. “I miss you too” Jemina says back. It was something that no one was supposed to hear but Inni was next to Jemina and heard it. She didn’t say anything she just smiled at their cuteness. The next one out of the car was Alexis Knapp and wow…the black skirt with the white shirt looked amazing on her. And finally out of the corner of her eye Inni saw her. She only has a word to describe Anna right now, breath-taking. Anna was wearing a suit. Inni was dead.

“Wow Kendrick, you look amazing!” Brittany saw her best friend and couldn’t help but say this. Anna smiles and thanks her, she then looks at the rest of the girls, they were all here already but Ingrid wasn’t there and she frowned.

“Hello ladies! Hey Jemina where’s your sister?” Everyone look around and didn’t see the girl.

“I don’t know, she was here just a second ago…” Jemina who was holding Alycia next to her looks inside the window of the coffee shop, and there she was. “Oh, she is inside the coffee shop”

“Ladies we should get going now, I called the manager of the club and we have a little place reserved for us, but I want to enjoy our time so let’s go. We are-“ Brittany counts the girls. “8, so we can take 2 cabs.” Brittany smiles at the girls who all nod. They stopped the first one and Brittany, Eliza, Alexis and Lindsey got in. The others were waiting for Inni to get out of the coffee shop. After a few minute Inni got out and didn’t look at Anna who was with her mouth agape looking at her.  
“What were you doing?” Jemina asks her sister.

“I was doing us a favor and drinking some water” Inni stops a cab. “Come on” She sits next to the driver while the rest sit in the back.

“What favor?” Jemina asks once she was seated and Alycia gives the driver the club direction.

“Our boss was there, and I told him that we haven’t got any vacation since we started working and I could easily sue him if he didn’t, so he said that we have two whole month for us starting next week” Inni smirks and looks back. She saw the shocked face in Jemina and a smile making an appearance slowly.

“Seriously?” Jemina let out a laugh.

“Totally” Inni smiles and look at the driver that was looking at her cleavage like a perv, but before she could say anything Anna speaks.

“Keep your eyes on the road now!” Anna scoffs at the driver and Alycia and Jemina share a look.

“Sorry ma’am”

They arrive at the club and see the other girls waiting at the door. They all enter and a little guard help them to they’re reserved zone that was a little table with two white couches .They ask for a bottle of champagne for all of them and start talking about work while Jemina and Alycia were in their little bubble. Inni just listen to them talking. Brittany sees that Inni was a little out so she asks her about her. Where’s she from, how they end up in LA and all that. Jemina didn’t even hear her sister talking. She was completely focused on  
Alycia who was talking about her childhood.

“-and yeah I love playing the drums.” Alycia takes Jemina’s hand in hers. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you amaze me every single time” Alycia couldn’t resist it and kisses Jemina.

“You are amazing babe” Jemina looks at her and smiles.

“Did you just call me babe?” Alycia didn’t want Jemina to freak out so she did the only thing she could think. She kisses her. Jemina was in cloud 9. She could never get tired of Alycia’s lips. They’re so soft and those little sounds she makes? They make Jemina shiver.

“Hey horn dogs! We are going to dance…you coming?” Jemina was nodding but Alycia shakes her head. Alexis who was the one who asked look at them and smile. “Okay…when you want we’ll be there” She pointed to the dance floor.

“You don’t wanna dance?” Jemina turned her head to the side a little and Alycia kisses her just because she was so cute she couldn’t resist it.

“Yeah, I do…but I want to talk first if that’s okay with you?” Jemina nods and smiles.

“Yeah, sure. What do you wanna talk about?” Alycia gets up and offers Jemina her hand.

“Not here, come on.” Alycia walks them until they were in front of a door that was hidden and opened it. They got inside and Jemina was going to pass out. It was like the movies where the club has a little private bar inside of the club. It was all black and white and there wasn’t anyone there. “I talked to the manager of the place and I asked him if there was a quiet place to talk. So he gave me the key of this. It’s not open yet, that’s why it’s empty.” Jemina nods, she didn’t know what Alycia wanted to say to her but she was trying not to freak out.

“So…what did you wanna talk about?” Jemina gulps when she sees Alycia sitting in one of the leader couches and puts her hand up to Jemina who takes it and sits next to her.

“You’re making me nervous, is everything alright?”

“I’m a little nervous myself…” She caresses Jemina’s hand and looks at her all the time. “I…we’ve been hanging out a lot…and we are comfortable with each other right?” Jemina nods smiling. “Good…So I’m really happy with this” She points to both of them. “But…” Alycia feels how Jemina tightens her hold in her hand and gives her a little squeeze. “But I want more…” She hears how Jemina holds her breath. “I want you to be my girlfriend, I want to be able to tell people to fuck off when they get near you to flirt with you because you’re with me… and I really would like if you say yes…so…Jemina…will you be my girlfriend?” Jemina couldn’t believe it. This was happening. This was really happening and she was nodding and crushing her lips to Alycia’s before the other girl could react.

“Yes…yes…I want to be with you” Jemina says between kisses. Alycia takes Jemina’s face with her hands and kisses her hard. After a little while making out and smiling like crazy people, they pulled apart.

“Well…the others may be asking where we are so… let’s go girlfriend” Alycia winks at Jemina who gets up and follows her girlfriend. Yes! Finally. They’re together officially.

When they found the girls, they all back at the little table. All of them but Anna and Inni who the girls said are missing. They said that they were dancing all together and Inni was the first one to disappear followed by Anna. Jemina and Alycia shared a knowingly smile. They tell them about their new status as girlfriends and all the girls cheered at them.

 

Meanwhile Anna and Ingrid were in the back door of the club with no other than Lizz who saw them dancing together and dragged Ingrid with her. Anna saw this and followed them. When she got there Lizz was screaming at Ingrid who has her eyes full of tears. She rushes next to her and hugs her with one arm.

“Of course, it’s you again. Seriously what the fuck are you doing here? How did you even get an invitation?” Anna was pissed at the girl. Who does she think she is to make Ingrid cry? Not in front of her. “Did she say something bad to you? Did she hurt you?”

“No…She is just being herself…” Anna could smell the alcohol in Ingrid’s breath and that looking at her eyes Anna knew Ingrid was a little drunk.

“Come on, I was stupid that time just to believe that you two could be together, but come on, everyone can do better than you” Lizz hisses at Ingrid.

“Shut up! You know shit ‘bout me. So fuck off and go living your pathetic life would ya?” Ingrid refuses to let the tears fall. She has always being a weepy drunk, but right now wasn’t the best moment for this.

“My pathetic life? I have by far a better life than you! I have a famous girlfriend and I’m gonna be in the next pitch perfect movie. But you…you have nothing” Lizz smirks.  
Anna was furious, she hates girls likes this who think that are the most important and makes good people feels like they’re nothing. So Anna didn’t think twice about it and took Ingrid’s face whose eyes were looking back at her and kissed her. It was like the time stopped and when she pulled apart they stared at each other eyes for a minute.

“She has me.” Anna speaks without looking at Lizz. She couldn’t avert her eyes from Ingrid’s.

“What?” Lizz couldn’t believe her eyes. “You know what? I don’t care. But hear me out Anna…She is not worth your time.” This time Anna did look at Lizz and got closer to her. Lizz thought that Anna was going to slap her, but Anna spoke quiet to her.

“She is more worthy that you’ll ever be.” Ingrid didn’t hear what Anna told Lizz, but she saw the girl leaving. Anna turns around at Ingrid and smiles at her. “Are you okay?” Ingrid nods.

“Why are you always saving me?” They start walking into the club.

“Because you’re my clumsy girl” Anna winks and Ingrid laughs.

They were all together again and Jemina told Inni her news. They celebrated together and when they were tired, they all left together to the coffee shop. Inni and Anna didn’t talk about the kiss. It was like it didn’t happen. Once in the coffee shop all the girls said they’re goodbyes. Inni didn’t want to drive because she still felt the effects of the alcohol so Anna takes them home. Alexis left with Eliza so that left Alycia, Jemina, Anna and Inni in Anna’s car. Jemina and Alycia were disgustingly cute. They were in the back sit talking in whispers and giggling. Inni smiled at them and then looked at Anna who was looking back at her. They didn’t say anything and Anna stopped the car. They had arrived.

“It’s late…you two should stay here tonight.” Jemina says this and Alycia looks at Anna who is looking at Inni.

“What do you say K?” Alycia asks her friend.

“It’s okay, I’m good I can drive us to Alycia’s house. I didn’t have that much to drink.” Jemina sighs, she really wanted to sleep with her girlfriend and cuddle. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of your girlfriend Jemina” Anna winks at her.

“You better! Goodnight Anna and thank you for driving us home.” Jemina kisses her girlfriend and gets of the car.

“Yeah, goodnight and thank you” Ingrid talks and shares a look with Anna.

“No problem”

Jemina was tired so she decided to go straight to sleep. Inni gave her a goodnight kiss in her cheek and left the smiling girl sleep. She smells like alcohol so she decides to take a shower before getting into bed. After her shower she looks at her phone and sees a text from an unknown number.

_*3:45am Hi…It’s Anna…Kendrick…goodnight?_

Inni laughs at the weird message and types back.

_*3:50am Are you asking me if it’s night time or something?_

Inni puts her phone away not expecting the other girl to answer but her phone buzzed a few minutes later.

_*4:00am That was weird wasn’t it? Whatever. Goodnight clumsy girl._

_*4:02am Goodnight superheroine._

_*4:03am :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Jemina thanked that she didn’t like to drink because right now she feels amazing. She was sure that today she will have to eat something normal for breakfast because knowing her sister…she will be sleeping until 4pm at least. First thing first, she takes her phone and sends a quick text to her girlfriend. God…her girlfriend she won’t get tired of that word ever.

_*11:04am Hey babe! I just woke up! Hope you’re okay!_

Jemina waits and see that her girlfriend it’s not answering her phone. “That’s weird, usually she answer me straight away. Maybe she is still sleeping.” She left her phone and took a shower. Once she finishes she looks at her phone again and see nothing there, no text, no calls. She goes to her sister’s room and looks inside. Jemina doesn’t see her sister in the bed and wonders where she is, so she opens the door completely and there she is, sleeping, on the floor. She takes a photo of her sister in the floor hugging her unicorn and leaves the room. She likes to use these photos to embarrass her sister. She is in the living room an hour later watching a movie and she still doesn’t have news from Alycia and Inni is still passed out.

 

She checks Alycia’s Instagram and saw a photo of them last night. _–Finally got the girl ;)-_ In the photo Jemina is kissing Alycia’s cheek and they look absolutely cute. She kinds of understand why Inni teases her about being disgustingly cute. She is looking at some of the comments that are really supportive when someone knocks at the door. “That’s weird, no one come here.” Jemina walks to the door and looks through the peephole and there are her girlfriend and Anna. She opened the door and Anna didn’t even say hello, she just entered and ran into Inni’s room.

 

“Hey baby” Alycia gives Jemina a kiss. “Sorry about that but we have a little problem…”

"Yeah, we are gonna have a problem if Anna is waking Inni up…” Jemina frowned. “What’s the problem anyway?” Jemina sat with her girlfriend in the couch who gives her a magazine that Jemina didn’t see when they came in. She looks at in and gasps.

 

Inni was enjoying a beautiful dream in where she was in a beach and was sunbathing with Anna Kendrick by her telling her that she needs to wake up now.

“Come on Ingrid! Wake up! Wake up! Don’t make me slap you.” Anna saw Ingrid frowning. At least she got a reaction. She was straddling Ingrid and was ready to slap her when Ingrid opened her eyes. Ingrid looked up and then to the side where Anna’s hand was ready to hit her.

“I’m not into rough sex you know? It’s not my thing” Ingrid has sleepy voice and it sends shivers to Anna’s body but she can concentrate in that now. She moved her hand but didn’t move from straddling the girl.

“You are really hard to wake up. It’s like you die or something when you sleep.” Ingrid scoffed and sat up what was a bad move, because right now she was too close to Anna’s face and she could feel the girl breath in her lips. Anna stopped talking and looked at Ingrid’s lips for a second. She was just so close…they were right there and then she looked down at the girl and saw that she was in her underwear. She got up way too fast and ended up falling.

“I’m the clumsy one of us…so why are you on the floor”

“You’re on the floor too. You have a bed you know? Anyway move your ass I’ll wait for you in the living room.” And with that Anna left the room flushed.

“Did Inni fell again?” Jemina asks

“No, she didn’t. She was already on the floor when I got in. I was the one who fell.” Alycia laughed at her. “Don’t laughs! My booty hurt you know?” Anna whined but Alycia laughed harder and Jemina followed suit. “Ugh. Whatever. I have a biggest problem right now”

“Yeah that’s what you keep saying but don’t tell me shit. What’s so bad that you have to wake me?” Ingrid appeared, thankfully dressed and sat in a chair in front of the three girls that were in the couch. Anna threw the magazine at Ingrid who looked at it and froze.

“What the…How? I mean…” In the cover of the magazine were some photos of the girls last night but in the corner was one with Anna and Ingrid kissing in the alley were they talked to Lizz. The photo was taken from a short distance. You could see Anna holding Ingrid face and kissing her. Next to it was other photo of them just after the kiss looking at each other. Ingrid looked up and saw Anna biting her lip nervously.

“You should read it, page 14” Alycia said and Ingrid did just that. She went to page 14 and see more photos of the girls and a little text next to her photo with Anna.

_“It seems that Anna Kendrick (30) and her friends had a great night at TIX the new club that was having an opening night. We can see in the pictures when the girls arrived at the party and when they left. We could see on Alycia Debnam (22) Instagram a photo of her and her new girlfriend that we can see in the photos next to her all cute and happy with each other, but what surprised us was that kiss that our dorky Anna Kendrick shared with one of the girls and in front of the new add of the cast of Pitch Perfect 4, Elizabeth Palme (25). There has being rumours about Anna’s sexuality but I am sure we can confirm that Anna is interested in girls, more likely in one girl. We do not know anything about this mysterious girl but we have an eye on Kendrick because if that kiss is a proof of it, those girls are really close.”_

Ingrid stood there looking at the magazine and reading over and over the same thing. She couldn’t believe this. Because of her now Anna is in the spotlight. How dare they? “I’m so sorry Anna…I didn’t want you to…-“ But Anna cut her off.

“What? You’re sorry? I’m the one who’s sorry. Now they’re going to try and reach to you.” Alycia and Jemina sat in silence looking at her friends.

“I don’t care about me. I know how bad time you have every time they get to you” Anna smiles at that. She was really worried that Ingrid would freak out about this. She really likes the girl and she doesn’t wanna lose her. Like a friend of course, there’s nothing else here.

“Okay…now that both of you are good with the other and don’t have a problem with that…care to explain to us why were you kissing in that alley?” Alycia speaks while holding her girlfriend hand who nods at what Alycia said.

“Anna was just helping me out.” They look at each other.

“Yeah, Lizz showed up and started saying all this bullshit and I couldn’t take it so I kissed Ingrid to let her know that she has move on and yeah…something like that” Alycia and Jemina looked at each other. They were hoping something like “we found out that we like each other” or something like that but it seems that they are not there yet. Ingrid got up and started walking to her room.

“Hey…where are you going?” Jemina asked.

“I left my phone in my room jeezz, I wasn’t going back to sleep” Ingrid laughed when Jemina narrowed her eyes at her. She knew her so well. Suddenly Anna’s phone buzzed and excused herself a minute. When Ingrid got back Anna wasn’t there and Jemina and Alycia were making out so she decided to be useful and prepared some food for them. After a while Alycia went into the kitchen and saw Ingrid focused in whatever she was making. It looked like lasagne.

“Do you need some help?” Alycia smiled at the girl who jumped.

“Dude! You scared me! And no it’s okay this is almost done and It helps to clear my mind and all that.” Ingrid smiled at Alycia.“Where’s your girlfriend?” Ingrid smirked at the blush in the girl face.

“She said that she has to Skype her dad and we’ve being dating for less than 24 hours. I’m not ready to meet the parents. Yet.” Alycia whispers the last part but Ingrid heard her and smiled.

“Now that you talk about it… I have to do this…” Ingrid turned around and saw that she was holding a knife. Just perfect. “Jemina is my little sister” Ingrid saw Alycia trying to stiff a laugh and Ingrid scowled at her. “My point is…if you hurt her…then you’ll have a little chat with me.” Ingrid pointed to Alycia with the knife and this time she saw the girl gulping. She sent her a bashful smile at Alycia and kept cooking. “Good talk.”

Jemina entered the kitchen and saw her girlfriend with a scary look in her face looking at Ingrid.

“What’s going on here?” Jemina asked putting a hand around her girlfriend waist.

“Nothing, we were just talking right Debnam?” Ingrid smiled and Alycia nodded. “Now you two, go and sit in the dining room so we can eat together.”

Alycia and Jemina did what they were told and sat on the dining table. Anna was still talking on the phone in Ingrid’s room. “Hey, what did the little of my sister said to you? Oh no…did you meet Snix?” Jemina was freaking out…her sister wouldn’t right? Right? Alycia took Jemina’s hand in hers.

“Babe, don’t worry. She just gave me the talk you know? It’s okay.” Alycia smiled reassuringly at Jemina. “She was just intimidating because she had a knife on her hand. She is still shorter than me, and who's Snix?”

“Thankfully you won’t have to meet her and babe, sorry but you’re not that taller either” Alycia smacked Jemina in her arm and laughed.

“Hey now! You’re on my side, remember!” Jemina laughed at this and gave her girlfriend a kiss. Anna went straight to the kitchen when she saw the little moment that the girls were having. She needs to talk to Ingrid anyway. When she entered the kitchen she saw the cutest image ever, and without thinking about it she took her phone and took a photo. Ingrid was biting her tongue in concentration putting the last touches in the lasagne. Ingrid looked up and when she saw Anna there smiling at her she jumped.

“Jesus! Do you all want me to have a heart attack or something?” Ingrid put her hand above her heart. “First was Alycia. Now you. Damn it.” Anna laughed at the dramatic girl. She got closer to her and put her finger in the sauce and then to her mouth. Ingrid was watching her with her mouth agape and a blush on her cheeks.

“Wow that tastes awesome. You’re a really great cook.” Ingrid blushed harder.

“I’m alright I guess.” She always finds it difficult to accept compliments.

“You’re great.” Anna smiled and took a deep breath. “Okay…I need to talk to you…”

“mmm…okay but…you want us to talk alone or are you okay with the love birds listening? Because the food is ready” Anna smiled.

“I can talk to you in front of them. They need to know too anyway” They all sat and Ingrid served them a piece of lasagne.

“Inni this smells delicious, how did you learn to cook?” Alycia asked looking at Ingrid in front of her. Anna and Ingrid were next to each other and in front of them Jemina and Alycia.

“Thank you” Ingrid blushed. “I hope it tastes good too. I learnt the basic from my mom but I always liked it so…I don’t know I cook and the results are good.”

“You have to cook us some Spanish food someday” Ingrid nodded at Alycia and then looked at Anna. “Well…you want to talk so…”

Anna left her fork in the plate and looked at the three girls but kept her eyes on Ingrid’s brown ones. “The call I received? It was from my PR and he was freaking out a little about the kiss…” Ingrid looked down and Anna didn’t want the girl to feel bad so she took her hand where the other girls couldn’t see it. Ingrid looked back at her. “So I explained everything to him and he said that…ugh…I mean…you don’t have to if you don’t want to…but you know it could help me right now and…” Ingrid gave Anna’s hand a little squeeze. “Yeah, sorry…well he said that I have to keep this going.” Alycia and Jemina understood what Anna was saying but by Ingrid face she hasn’t.

“What does suppose to mean?” Ingrid looked at Jemina and Alycia for a little help but they both were looking at Anna.

“It means…that I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend…” Jemina gasped and looked at her sister who hasn’t changed her face since Anna spoke. Jemina knew her sister. She was processing everything that Anna just said slowly, word by word. “I mean…you don’t have to if you don’t want to…but he said that right now with the movie and all that I need something like this. I didn’t want to at first but he started saying all the fans that were talking about this and how excited they are and…” Ingrid looked at Anna who stopped talking the moment Ingrid’s eyes met hers.

“So you want to lie to them? You want to act like someone you aren’t just because you need it for your job?” Ingrid scowled at Anna.

“It’s not like that. And I wouldn’t be pretending you know?” At this the three girls looked at Anna. “I’m not really sure of being straight…I think I may be bi….” Ingrid was taken aback. She always thought that Anna was as straight as a ruler. “So yeah…maybe I’ll lie about us…but we can break up in a few months and it’s done. People will know that I’m bi and you can still be you” Ingrid frowned at that.

“I don’t know what that was supposed to mean but okay.” Once the words were out of her mouth Jemina looked at the floor. She knew that this would end badly for her sister. She looked at Alycia and saw her with the same looked she had.

“Okay?” Anna asked surprised.

“Okay. I’ll help you. Just a few months right?” Anna nodded and hugged Ingrid.

"That I'm going to help you doesn't mean I'm okay with it. You helped me so I'll help you" Ingrid looked serious at Anna.

“I undestand. Thank you” She whispered at Ingrid.

Inni was fucked up and she knew it but when she looked at Anna’s eyes she couldn’t say no and the girl had helped her a few times. And who knows? Maybe she can find a way to get Anna’s walls down and maybe, just maybe they won’t need to pretend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

Jemina and Inni are working her last day before their vacations. It’s 7pm and they still have 4 hours to go. Alycia had being working full time and Jemina and her haven’t seeing each other since that day at Jemina and Inni’s apartment. Anna and Brittany are sitting in one of the tables closer to the counter and they’re laughing. Jemina saw Inni’s face and nudged her. “You okay there?” Inni looked at her sister and then again to the table.

“Yeah, I was just wondering if maybe they…never mind.” Jemina understood what her sister was talking about but decided it would be better if she didn’t say anything.

“Can we change? I’m tired of smiling at people. I’m sad I want my girlfriend hereee!” Jemina pouted and Inni smiled at her.

“Sure, I’m sick of burn myself with the fucking coffee machine. I’ll take the orders and you’ll make them” Jemina smiled at her sister. She knew Inni hated to take the orders but that way she couldn’t watch at Brittany and Anna’s table. Inni as always wasn’t looking at the girl who was asking for a latte she was looking at the cup and writing the girl’s order.

“It’s you, again.” Inni looked up and see a girl with a scowl on her face. She didn’t recognize her.

“Sorry but who are you?” Jemina looked at the girl and saw that it was the same girl as the other day. She then looked at the girls table and saw them looking at Inni. Brittany was smiling but Anna had a frown on her face.

“I’m _your number_ …remember me now?” Realization hits Inni and flushed.

“Oh my god. It’s you! I’m so sorry about that! I was so tired. I didn’t know what I was doing. I’m really sorry.” The girl smiled at Inni.

“I forgive you if you give me your number” She was smiling sweetly at Inni who smiled back at the girl.

“Deal.” Inni put her number in the girl’s cup and gave it to her smirking. “Have a good day…mmm I didn’t get a name.”

“Giselle” Giselle winked at Inni and left the coffee shop.

“Inni…you’re in trouble in 3…2…1…” Jemina said and as she finished her countdown Anna appeared in front of them.

“What are you doing?” Brittany was behind Anna smiling at her friend. Ingrid looked around her and then to Anna.

“I’m at my work place so…I guess I’m working?” Anna hit Ingrid in her arm. “Jezz…I was just kidding. What’s bugging you?”

“Maybe that you just gave your number to that ugly girl?” At this Brittany raised her eyebrow and smirked.

“Last time I checked I can do whatever I want. And I don’t know what girl did you see but Giselle is far from ugly.” Anna scoffed.

“Well, last time I checked you were helping me, remember? You’re supposed to act like my girlfriend” Anna crossed her arms and Ingrid sighed.

“I gave her my number. I didn’t fuck the girl on the counter” At this the 3 girls looked at Ingrid. Jemina hit her in the head.

“Don’t be so rude” Ingrid looked at her sister and nodded.

“Sorry. But you see my point.” Brittany put a hand on Anna’s arm.

“We should go. They’re telling us today where we are gonna shoot PP4” Brittany was excited.

“You’re right.” Anna and Brittany picked up their things but before they could leave the coffee shop, Ingrid talked.

“Hey Kendrick!” They both turned around and saw Ingrid smirking. “I don’t get a goodbye kiss from my girl?” Anna rolled her eyes while Brittany and Jemina laughed.

 

Jemina and Inni woke up the next day and they both think the same, they’re free. They are officially on vacation. 2 months without seeing her dick of a boss. 2 months of sleeping late but not because of work. Inni cooked breakfast as always and while they ate Jemina’s phone go off.

 

_*10:02am Hey baby! I have something to tell you…and I’m not sure you’re gonna like it. I’m sure I don’t. Call me when you wake up!_

 

Inni saw the look on her sister face. She was worried. “Who was it?” Inni nodded to Jemina’s phone.

“Alycia…she said she has something to tell me and that I won’t like it” Inni took her sister’s hand.

“Don’t worry, it won’t be anything to serious or she had call you” Inni smiled at her sister. “Call her, go.” Jemina nodded and went to her room. She sat on her bed and dialled Alycia’s number.

“Hey babe! I didn’t wake you did I?” Alycia asked.

“Hi, no you didn’t. I was having breakfast with Inni.” There was a silence in both sides.

“I have to go to Hawaii for a month…” Jemina was silent for a while. “J…say something”

“You’re going to Hawaii for a month. Work I guess?”

“Yes, we’re shooting there. I’m sorry baby” Alycia sounded like she was about to cry.

“Hey…relax, it’s okay! I’ll still be here when you come back. I’m not going anywhere.” Jemina heard a little sob at the end of the line. “Sweetie, don’t cry please”

“It’s just…I was scared that you…” Jemina knew what her girlfriend was thinking. She remembers her first date and how worried Alycia was about this.

“Never. I like you too much to let you go that easily.”

“You are amazing.” She heard how her girlfriend’s breathing was getting back to normal.

“So…when do you live?”

“Next week…I don’t want to…I want to be here with you!” Jemina loved the changes in Alycia’s voice. She sounded like a little girl.

“I want to be with you too but work is work”

“At least after that they’ll give us some time to relax and I can be with my favourite person in the world”

“And who’s that?” Jemina smiled.

“Oh…she is a Finland girl…maybe you know her” Alycia teased.

“If I did I would tell her how lucky she is”

“I’m sure I’m the lucky one.” Alycia’s voice was so soft. “I gotta go now. The girls are waiting for me to go out. See ya later baby”

“Bye!” Jemina hang up and came back to the dining room. Inni was still sitting on the table. She was playing in her phone but put it on the table when Jemina sat.

“Everything okay?” Inni asked.

“Yeah, she has to go for a month to Hawaii for work” Inni looked sadly at her sister.

“Ouch…you’re going to miss her huh?” Jemina nodded but smiled anyway. “Well…I’ll make sure that you’re entertained”

“No alcohol.” Jemina looked at her sister seriously.

“What am I? An alcoholic? I wasn’t going to say anything about alcohol…” Jemina raised her eyebrow at her sister. “Okay I was going to say it…but still we can have lots of fun without it”

“Of course” Jemina laughed at her sister.

 

2 weeks passed faster than the girls thought. Jemina spent the first week with Alycia every time they could. Inni took them to the airport the last day but gave them a little space when they said their goodbyes. It was really cute to see the way the girls have gotten closer to each other in this little time. She knew she wouldn’t regret her decision of let Eliza and Alycia in at the coffee shop that night. Just the look in her sister face that night was enough, but now, she couldn’t be happier about them. Anna hasn’t talk to her since the last time she was in the coffee shop. No calls, no texts. She hasn’t known anything of the girl. Brittany asked them once to go out with them but it was the night that Alycia left and Jemina didn’t feel like going out. Inni knew her sister so they stayed at home and had a marathon of their favourite Disney movies.

Giselle, the girl of the coffee shop texted Inni a few times and asked her for a date. Inni thought that if Anna hadn’t say anything since that day it would be okay to go but she thought better of it and told the girl that if they go out it had to be as friends because she has a girlfriend. Giselle took it well and said that she wanted to be Inni’s friend. So they went out a few times. Jemina and Alycia talked every night until one of them fall sleep. Inni always ended the call and put Jemina’s phone in her nightstand. They were missing each other but they’re doing well.

Right now Inni and Jemina are on the beach with Brittany and Alexis. They have gotten really close. Alexis and Jemina are playing in the water and Brittany and Inni are watching them. Alexis is trying to catch Jemina who’s running along the beach with the ball. Inni took her phone out and starts recording them.

“They’re dorks” Brittany said laughing when Jemina fell in the water.

“They’re like children” Inni stopped recording and sent the video to Alycia.

“Inni…can I ask you something?” Brittany looked over at Inni who nodded smiling.

“Sure”

“Are you seeing the girl of the coffee shop?” Brittany put her glasses over her head.

“Giselle? Yeah, we went out a few times, why?” Brittany nodded.

“So, you are together.” Inni laughed and Brittany frowned at her.

“We are friends. I told her that I have a girlfriend but we could be friends. Why?” Inni repeated her question.

“Oh. Anna haven’t contact you right?” Inni shakes her head and frowns. “She is stupid. She saw you with her and decided to leave you alone”

“That’s stupid. I told her I’ll help her and she is my friend too” Brittany laughed. “What?”

“Nothing. She is right, you’re cute” At this Inni blushed and looked away. “We are going to meet with Alycia in Hawaii in three days.”

“You’re leaving too?” Inni looked at Brittany again.

“We are shooting there too. Maybe you should come with Jemina. It will be fun.” Brittany sent Inni one of her biggest smiles.

“I’ll talk to Jemina about it.” Brittany’s phone ringed.

“Hello Anna!” Inni looked at her sister who was now sitting on the sand talking with Alexis and tried not to hear Brittany’s conversation. “We are on the beach…yes…yes…okay…we are where always…yes…see you…” Brittany looked at Inni who has a little smile on her face but was trying and failing to cover it. “Anna’s coming”

“Camp?” Inni answered her without looking.

“Do you even know Anna Camp?” Brittany laughs at her friend. “Kendrick, your fake girlfriend” Inni nodded but didn’t look back at Brittany.

Alexis and Jemina came back saying that they were hungry so Inni volunteer to buy the food. She went to a little restaurant that was near the beach. She bought all of them a sandwich (She bought one for Anna too) and a soda. In her way back to the beach she spotted a few paparazzi’s taking photos of the girls and decided that maybe if she asks them nicely they’ll leave so she moves straight to them but someone stops her by holding her hand. “Don’t do it. It would be worse.” Ingrid looks behind her and see Anna there.

“I bought you a sandwich” Ingrid wanted to kill herself, why in hell did she have to say that? Thankfully Anna smiled at her.

“Thank you. That was very considered of you.” Ingrid blushed.

“Yeah well I have to take care of my girl you know?” Anna face changed and let go of Ingrid’s hand.

“Where’s your girl by the way? The real one I mean.” Ingrid frowned at her.

“I’m looking at her right now. I’m only with you. Fake or not I’m just a one girl type.” Ingrid whispered the last part.

“So…you’re not dating the ugly girl?” Ingrid smirked at Anna and took her hand.

“Someone sound jealous…” Anna hit her with her other hand.

“I’m not jealous.” Ingrid smirked was still in place.

“Whatever you say babe, but just so you know, I told her that I have a girlfriend so we are only friends.” Anna smiled at that. “Now my lady, let’s give those assholes something to talk about, hop up on my back”

“Are you sure about that?” Ingrid nodded and gave Anna a piggyback ride to where the rest of the girls were who all looked at them smiling.

“Look what I got with the kids menu” Ingrid smirked and put Anna on the sand. The girls laughed and Anna showed her tongue out to Ingrid. Brittany, Alexis and Jemina watched the change on the girls’ behaviour. Ingrid gave all of them their sandwiches and sat in her towel. What she didn’t expect was Anna sitting between her legs. They needed to play so Ingrid was going to play the best she could. She wasn’t eating so she put her hands around Anna and let them fall in the girl thigs.

“Anna I was telling Inni our plans and I told her that they totes have to come with us” Anna knew that Brittany was talking but she couldn’t hear her. Not when Ingrid’s hands were caressing her.

“What…what did you say?” Ingrid smirked because she knew the effect she was having in the girl.

“I told Inni that she and Jemina have to come along with us” Jemina looked at her sister with a confused look.

“Yeah, It could be fan if you two come” Alexis talked next to Jemina.

“Mmm go where?” Jemina asked.

“We are going to shoot in Hawaii, and yeah you two should come. It will be better that way and you’ll be able to see your girl.” Anna winked at Jemina.

“OMG! Are you serious?” Jemina’s excitement didn’t last long when she thought about the money. “I wish we could go…but we don’t have enough money for that”

“Actually…” They all looked at Inni who lost focus when Anna’s face was so close to hers. “Emm…I mean we do” Jemina was confused. “Remember when I worked like way too much?” They all except Alexis nodded because they saw how the girl looked those days. “Well…let’s say that we have enough money to go to Hawaii and you can consider it an early birthday present” Jemina’s smiled was so big that Inni thought her sister’s face was going to break.

“You shouldn’t tell her you know? That way you can surprise her” Brittany said.

“Thank you so much Inni. She is going to be so surprise” Inni smiled at her sister. She loved to make the girl smile. Anna was still looking at her but this time with a little smile on her face.

“Careful there or people will see that you’re a softy after all” Anna speaks in a whisper. Ingrid was going to protest but Anna kissed her cheek and ran to the water. “Catch me if you can” Ingrid ran after her and picked her up. They all enjoy the day at the beach. They took silly photos together and they even recorded Inni falling face first in the water. Jemina was the one who did it.

The next two days Jemina and Inni planned everything. Inni bought the plane tickets and searched for a little rent house in Maui where the girls were going to be. Inni saw that the day after they were on the beach, one magazine published the photos. They even took one of Brittany’s Instagram where you could see Jemina and Alexis with weird faces. This didn’t surprise her. What it did was that Anna published a photo of the both of them where Anna was between Inni’s legs and they were looking at each other and wrote - _@BrittanySnow caught us lost in each other-_.

Jemina and Inni left for Hawaii two hours before the rest of the girls who had to go with the rest of the cast. Jemina hold her sister’s hand all the time. Inni was scared of flying and threatened Jemina that if she tells anyone she would show Alycia all the embarrassing photos she has of her.

Jemina couldn’t wait. Once they were installed in the little house that was AMAZING. She made her way to Alycia’s hotel and once there she calls Alycia.

“Babe!” Alycia’s voice was always happy when Jemina called her.

“I miss you” Jemina was trying really hard not to let her emotion take over her and tell her girlfriend that she was at her hotel and walking to her room. Jemina had call Eliza first to let her know her plan so she could help her to get in.

“I miss you too…I wish you could be here, this is amazing” Jemina smiled.

“You know…your wishes are my command.”

“What?” Alycia asked confused.

“Maybe you’d like to open your door.” Jemina heard Alycia rushing to open the door and when she did she jumped at Jemina who hold her tight.

“What are you doing here?” Alycia couldn’t stop smiling at her girlfriend.

“I miss you too much so I decided that I’d come to see you” Jemina didn’t let go of her girlfriend.

“But how…when…are you here alone?” Alycia had a lot of questions.

“We arrived here like an hour ago. Brittany told us that they were coming here and all that and Inni and I decided to come along. I think they’re staying in this same hotel but Inni and I rent a little house not too far from here”

“This is the best thing anyone have ever done for me, you’re amazing” Alycia kissed her girlfriend hard. She pulled away and looked at Jemina’s eyes. Who would think that she was going to fall for this girl…She won’t say it yet but she is sure about how she feels.

They decided to go to Inni and Jemina’s house so Alycia knows where it is. When they enter the house they’ve met with Inni passing around and yelling in Spanish into her phone. She hasn’t see that she is not alone anymore. Inni is being teaching Jemina some Spanish but when she talked like that Jemina couldn’t understand anything. Inni finally looked at them and take a deep breath. She waved at Alycia and mouthed a “ _sorry_ ” as she leaves the house.

“Is she okay?” Alycia asked looking at the door.

“I don’t know…she must be talking to her parents or someone of her family or friends in Spain. She only talks in Spanish with them” Alycia nodded. “But everything was okay with them…at least last time she talked with them”

Jemina gave Alycia a tour around the house. It wasn’t a big house but it was typical Hawaiian. The house has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a little kitchen (Jemina said it was perfect for Inni because it was like they did it for her) and a little living room.

“I don’t want to sound…mm…like a bitch? But how did you pay this?” Alycia asks a little worried.

“Oh! This was all Inni. She said this is my early birthday present.” Jemina smiled. “I talked to her and made sure that this was okay but she kept saying that she had everything perfectly planned. She earned a lot of money those days that she worked like 24/7”

“Anyway…if you need anything don’t be afraid to ask me for it okay?” Alycia smiles at Jemina and kisses her cheek. “I have to go now, we’re shooting at noon”

“I’ll be here or in the hotel with the girls. They won’t start shooting until tomorrow.” Jemina kisses her girlfriend and hold her tight. “I missed you so much”

“I missed you too baby” Alycia gave Jemina one last kiss and left to the hotel.

Jemina waited and waited but Inni never came back. It had been 2 hours since she left and she still didn’t know where she was. She tried and called her but Inni’s phone went straight to voicemail. She called the girls and asked them if Inni was in the hotel with them and nothing. They haven’t seen her since they arrived an hour ago. Brittany, Alexis and Anna came to the house to calm Jemina down.

“You said she was mad before she left right?” Jemina nodded at Brittany. “Maybe she is just taking a walk to calm herself or something. She is okay. You don’t have to worry about her.” Brittany put her hand in Jemina’s shoulder. Alexis was sitting next to her and Anna was quiet and passing around. Suddenly Jemina’s phone goes off. It was a text from Inni.

 

_*2:06pm Hey cupcake! Sorry I left like that before. Don’t freak out I’m fine. I had a little fight with my dad and I didn’t feel like being near anyone. I’ll be there before dinner time. C ya._

 

“She is okay.” Jemina sighs relieved. “I still don’t know where she is anyway.”

“See? I told you she was okay” Brittany smiles at Jemina. “Come on, you are coming with us, right girls?” Jemina and Brittany looked up but Alexis was the only one there who smiled and nodded.

“Where’s Anna?” “She left before Inni texted Jemina” They frowned.

“Okay…I didn’t know what were we gonna do but now we do. We are going to look for Anna. She is probably trying to find Inni by herself.” They all left the house and started looking for the girls. They went to the bars first because it was the easiest places to go. After that they went to the two closest beaches that they found and nothing. They were still looking for them when they get to _the 100_ set. They saw Eliza first talking to Lindsey who saw them and rushed to them.

"Hey! I didn’t expect to see you until dinner or something. What are you doing here?” Lindsey said.

“We are looking for Anna and Inni, have you seen her around here?” Alexis talked.

“No, I haven’t. Did you El?” Lindsey looked at Eliza who shook her head.

“Me neither. Jemina your girlfriend is on make-up back there” She pointed to a little cabin. “You can go and see her” Eliza smiled at her.

“I’ll be back in a few” The girls smile at her and nod. Jemina ran to the cabin and when she gets there she heard her girlfriend talking with a girl who she guessed was the make-up artist. She peeks inside and sees both girls laughing and talking. She didn’t think it twice and got in.

“Hi baby” Jemina says and kisses her girlfriend hard who looks shocked but in a good way. “How’s my girl doing?” Alycia notes the way Jemina keeps looking at her make-up artist.

“Jolene will you give us some privacy?” Alycia smiled.

“Yeah sure, call me when you finish.” Jolene left the cabin and Alycia got up. She was wearing her commander clothes and Jemina was finding really difficult to form any coherent sentence right now. Alycia was getting closer to Jemina who find herself cornered. She gulps and looks at Alycia’s eyes that weren’t that far from hers and then she felt Alycia’s lips on hers. They were making out while Alycia was dressed as Lexa. Jemina really wasn’t complaining. When they pulled apart Jemina saw Alycia smirking at her.

“Seeing you jealous is hot.” Jemina coughed.

“I was not jealous of her”

“Yes you were babe and…it was hot. Now you have to go because I have to work. And you don’t have to worry. I only have eyes for you.” Alycia winked at Jemina and left the cabin.

Jemina went back to the girls who decided to stop looking for them. “They’ll show up” Alexis had said.

 

Meanwhile Inni was sitting in a rock looking at the sea. She was in one of the beaches where the girls looked for her and she saw them. But she hid herself behind the rock she was sitting now. She was mad. And when she was mad she cried or she said thing she’ll regret later. That’s why she was better of alone right now. She was replaying the fight she had with her dad when she felt someone sitting behind her and pulling her back to the other person front. She knew who it was only by the smell of her hair. It may be a little creepy but she was so used to that lavender smell.

She knew she shouldn’t because she wasn’t crying so that means she would be on bitch mode but she let Anna put her hands around her and pulled her closer to her that it wasn’t space between them.

“Wanna talk about it?” Anna speaks softly to her. She didn’t want to talk about how her father had called her just to tell her how bad of a daughter she was. That she didn’t travel to Spain to see them. That she just thinks of herself. She didn’t want to say all this shit to Anna because she didn’t want her to feel pity for her. She knew her mom didn’t think the same, she heard her telling her dad to stop it.

“Not really.” She waited for Anna to push her to talk about it but she didn’t do it. She pulled Inni closer to her and whispered “Okay” to her and then started humming _Sunday Candy_ until she felt Ingrid relaxing. They stayed like that for a while and then came back to the little house where the rest of the girls were.

They didn’t ask any question to them. They just asked Inni to cook for them. They were all giving Inni their best puppies’ eyes. Inni laughed at them and made her way to the kitchen. She cooked while hearing the girls laughing. Maybe her dad was right, maybe she was selfish but when she felt Anna hugging her for behind she decided it didn’t matter. She was where she was supposed to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

 

It was the next morning and all the girls were sleeping in Inni and Jemina’s little house. They spent the night together playing games, drinking and having lots of fun and when they see what time it was Inni didn’t let them go. They opened the couch that was like a big bed for Alexis, Eliza, Brittany and Lindsey while Jemina slept in her room with Alycia and Anna and Inni shared hers. Eliza and Lindsey didn’t know about the fake relationship Anna thought that they should keep it between Brittany, Alexis, Alycia and Jemina. The rest should think they’re really together. Alexis wasn’t supposed to know either but she find out when she heard Brittany and Anna talking one night. So that’s why Ingrid and Anna shared her bed. When they went to sleep it was like the first time, one in either side of the bed, no touching and like the last time they ended up cuddling. This time Ingrid was the first one on waking up. She looked at Anna who is holding her tight and with her head on Ingrid’s neck. She could feel Anna’s breathing in her neck and it was making her weak. She couldn’t resist it and kissed Anna’s head. She looked at the time and saw that it was 6am. The girls told her that they will wake up at 7 so she decided that it would be a good idea to make them some breakfast and coffee. They will need it. She untangled herself slowly from Anna who mumbled something in her sleep. She smiled down at her and took a photo of her. She didn’t think twice about it and published it. _–How can someone be so cute in her sleep?@AnnaKendrick47-._ She was contented with it and left the room quietly. She went straight to the kitchen and made a huge breakfast for all of them. She put two plates in a little tray and took it to Jemina’s room. She knew her sister must be awake since she started cooking, she knocked softly and Jemina’s head popped out of the door and Inni laughed.

“Here, take this. Surprise your girl with breakfast in bed” Inni winked at her sister and left.

Jemina moved the tray to the nightstand next to where Alycia was sleeping. “She looks so peacefully” Jemina thought. She kisses her in her head, then in her nose, her cheeks but didn’t kiss her in the lips. She saw how Alycia was trying not to smile. “I’m not gonna kiss you anymore if you don’t open your eyes” Jemina teased her girlfriend. Alycia opened her eyes and smiled mischievously at her. She took Jemina by her shirt and pulled her closer to her. She kissed her full on the lips.

“What were you saying?” Jemina laughs and sits next to her.

“You’re a dork. A dork that I love…to bring food to bed.” That was close… Alycia didn’t seem to notice Jemina’s slip she was looking at the tray with food.

“Oh my god! Are you kidding me? Breakfast in bed? Where were you this whole time?” Alycia kisses her sweetly. “Inni made it right?” Jemina laughed and nodded. They eat in bed and talk about what they will do during the day. They decided last night that they are going to meet tonight to go to dinner at some local restaurant and then they are going to some place to dance. Jemina told her that she will probably go to the beach with Inni who was excited to go surfing. “Yeah I have my camera with me” that’s what Jemina answered when Alycia told her that Inni was going to fall. Alycia doesn’t have free time today, only at night. She is supposes to be shooting the whole day.

“And…that girl…Jackeline was it? Is she going to be there too?” Jemina asked like it didn’t bothered her.

“You mean Jolene?” Alycia laughed at her girlfriend and straddled her. “Baby, I told you. I only have eyes for you” Jemina was trying to remember how to breathe properly because yes, they’re a couple but they haven’t done it yet. Jemina always thought that she wanted to be in love to do it but when her girlfriend did things like this, she tried to remember herself to keep it cool. “And I did tell you that you jealous…completely hot.” Alycia bit Jemina’s lip and moved off the girl. “I have to take a shower, do you mind?” Jemina could only shake her head. “You can always join me you know?” Alycia winked at her and Jemina gulped.

“I…have to…help Inni with the…cleaning…yeah…” She ran out of the room. She saw all the girls having breakfast in the dining table. “Good morning” They all said it back to her. Anna and Inni weren’t at the table. “Where’s my sister?”

“I think she is in her room with Anna” Eliza wiggled her eyebrows.

 

Inni was in the shower and Anna was still sleeping. She didn’t want to wake her up. They went to bed really late and she was here for work after all so she needs all the rest she can get. Anna entered the bathroom half sleep and didn’t realize that Ingrid was in the shower.

“Dude, I know we have to pretend to be girlfriends and all that but I would like to shower alone”

“Ingrid! Fuck! I was…I didn’t…Sorry. I leave you alone” Anna left the bathroom with her face completely red. She didn’t hear the water running and she thought she was alone. She lay in bed with her arms in front of her eyes. Smooth Kendrick…smooth, getting into the bathroom when the girl is in the shower. And then she thought what could had happened if Ingrid was getting out of the shower in that moment. She stopped that thought fast. She couldn’t start thinking like that. This was all fake. In that moment Ingrid got out of the door with only a towel of course. This wasn’t helping.

“All yours.” Ingrid was talking about the bathroom but Anna’s eyes grew wide anyway. She was still laying on the bed but unfortunately her arms weren’t in front of her eyes.

“Okay…thanks.” She ran to the bathroom and closed the door. “Fuck I need a towel and maybe some clothes.” She took a deep breath and opened the door again. Ingrid had her back to her and she was now wearing only her underwear. Again, fuck. “Ingrid?” Ingrid turned around and faced the red girl. If Anna thought that watching Ingrid’s back with only her underwear was bad for her, seeing her front was completely wrong.

“Wow you’re really trying to see me naked today huh?” Ingrid smirked. “What can I do for you?”

“Clothes…towel…I need” Ingrid laughed at the flustered girl.

“The towel is in one of the drawers in the bathroom and I can give you a dress if you want…it’s going to be a hot day today.”

“Yeah, totally hot.” Anna was checking Ingrid out. She looked back up at Ingrid. “Sorry yeah that would be good, thank you.” Ingrid gave her a sundress and Anna rushed to the bathroom. “A cold shower must be the best option for today…” When Anna finished, Ingrid was waiting for her sitting in the bed and talking in Spanish on her phone. She may need another shower if she keeps listening the girl speaking in Spanish so she makes her presence knows. Ingrid saw her and hurriedly hung up.

“You look nice.” Ingrid smiles at her. Anna wonders if she is talking with the same person that made her feel so bad yesterday but decided better and doesn’t ask.

“Thank you, so do you.” Ingrid is wearing a short shorts and a blue short top. Anna is going to open the door when Ingrid stops her and holds her hand. She is a little surprise by this but then Ingrid opens the door and she sees all her friends there. Of course, this is just show time.

“Sit, I’ll bring our breakfast” Ingrid said and Anna frowned.

“Wait, haven’t you eaten yet?” Ingrid just shook her head.

“I was waiting for you silly” She kisses Anna’s cheek and leaves to the kitchen. The girls are looking at Anna smiling.

“Good girl you got there huh?” Eliza said and all the girls’ smiles grow.

“That’s my sister El, she likes to take care of the one she cares about” Alycia smiles at her girlfriend and then winks at Anna.

“I wouldn’t mind to be her girlfriend if she is always like this because damn” Lindsey said and the rest looked at Anna.

“Well it’s mine so…” Anna said just in time for Ingrid to come back to the table with their food.

“Sorry Lindsey but I will marry this girl so no chance” Ingrid kisses Anna’s head who is trying to act like what Ingrid just said didn’t make her stomach feel funny. When Anna and Ingrid finished eating, the girls left. Not without giving their girls a kiss though. Alycia kissed Jemina hard and Anna didn’t know what to do, so Ingrid got closer to her and kissed her cheek. Anna tried not to look disappointed at the kiss. They left and now once again Inni and Jemina were alone.

“I’m fucked.” Inni said.

“Yep. I can see it.” Jemina sat next to her sister.

“It’s getting harder and harder to understand that for her this is just an act…” Inni sighed.

“Maybe you should tell her that?” Jemina knew how the girls looked at each other but she wasn’t sure of it.

“I can’t tell her that cupcake. She can’t know I like her like that” Jemina scoffed.

“Like her? You’re totes in love with her”

“I’m not.” Inni got up.“Move your ass! I want to surf”

“She wants to fall into the water that’s what she wants” Jemina whispered teasingly.

The girls surfed and it was a surprise for Jemina but her sister was actually good at it. They were now sitting in the sand and eating some fruit Inni bought. Jemina was looking at her sister like she wants to ask her something but doesn’t know how.

“Spit it out already J” Inni looks at her sister and smiles.

“It’s just that…you know…I think I want to…” Jemina was playing with the sand.

“You want to make the nasty to your girl?” Inni wiggles her eyebrows.

“WHAT?! I wasn’t talking about that…but it could lead to that…” Inni waits. She knew her sister was trying to tell her so she doesn’t want to push her. “I think I’m ready to tell her that I love her…but maybe it’s too soon…you know what? Never mind. Forget about it.”

“Relax.” Inni touches Jemina’s arm. “I think if you really love her you should tell her you know? Sometimes is better like that.” Jemina relaxes at her sister words.

“You should too then.”

“What are you talking about?” Inni scowl was in place.

“Tell Anna that you lo…like her” Inni rolled her eyes at her.

“This is fake. All fake. There’s nothing to talk about.” Jemina sighed. She couldn’t do anything else.

They spent the rest of the day at the beach and when it was time for them to meet the girls for dinner they left. They decided to meet in front of the hotel so they all could go together. Inni and Jemina were late because of Inni of course that decided that it was a good moment to take a nap before. When they got there Jemina frowned. The make-up girl was there with them too. Alycia didn’t say anything about that when they were texting earlier. Alycia saw her girlfriend and ran to her. Inni just walked to where Anna was talking with Brittany and held her hand. Brittany saw the way Anna’s eyes lighted up. They walked to this little Hawaiian restaurant near the beach. They reserved a place for them on the terrace. The view was spectacular. You could see the moon and the stars closer than ever and the beach has a little path with torches. It was like one of those cheesy films. Jolene sat in the other side of Alycia who was of course next to Jemina. She hadn’t talked much on their walk here. She knew it was silly of her to be so jealous of that girl. She works with them but there was something about her that Jemina doesn’t like. And when she saw Inni looking at Jolene with that judging face she makes when she doesn’t like someone she knew that she was right.

They food was delicious. The girls changed their plans because they were tired of the work day so instead of going to that club, they stayed at the restaurant where the waiter told them that they had a little bar at the end of the path, right on the beach. That’s where they are right now, drinking and laughing. Alycia was talking to Jolene while Jemina talked with the rest of the girls.

“So…Anna…you never tell us how did you two starting dating…I mean I was there when you met and it was clearly to everyone that you two clicked instantly.” Eliza said smiling at them. She was a little drunk. They were drinking Margaritas and it seems that Eliza doesn’t take well the alcohol. Inni looked at Anna and waited to see what the girl was going to say. Anna, who was a little tipsy herself, grabbed Ingrid by her waist and pulled her against her front.

“You said so yourself El, it was since the first time we met that I knew I wanted to kiss those lips” Anna was talking directly to Ingrid’s lips. “We started dating the night that we went to TIX” Anna was going to kiss her on the lips but Ingrid moved at the last moment and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Anna pouted.

“Cupcake…are you drinking?” Inni asks her sister without let go of Anna.

“L’ave me al’ne, I want to drrrrrrink soo I will” It’s the first time Inni see her sister drunk. She doesn’t drink.

“Okay…where’s your girlfriend?” Inni let go of Anna and got closer to her sister.

“Weth that fackinnn gurl” Inni didn’t want to laugh but it was funny hearing her like this. She looked at Alycia and saw her talking to Jolene? Yeah, Jolene she thinks.

“Anna? Can you do me a favour?” Anna saw the expression on Ingrid’s face and saw how Jemina was.

“Sure babe, what do you need?” Ingrid heard her well but it wasn’t the moment to feel all happy about that. Anna was a little drunk anyway.

“Can you keep an eye on Jemina? I need to talk to Alycia” Anna nodded and helped Jemina to sit down in a rock. Inni went straight to Alycia who had been drinking too. It seems that the only one who didn’t drink tonight was Inni, and that was just hilarious. She couldn’t drink near Anna or she would say things that she’ll regret later. When Jolene saw her coming their way let her arms fall to her side. She was touching Alycia’s arms.

“Debnam, a word.” Inni was controlling herself. She didn’t want to be a bitch with the girl. She saw Jolene leaving so now it was the two of them.

“Are you okay? Is Jemina okay?” Alycia looked around her until her eyes fell in her girlfriend sitting next to Anna.

“She is drunk and I thought you’d like to know like she is your girlfriend and all that jazz. I didn’t want to intrude with…whatever was happening here.” Alycia scoffed at Inni.“I’m taking her home now.”

“I don’t know what did you mean by that but Jolene is just a friend. And I can take care of my girlfriend” Alycia was going to walk but Inni stopped her.

“No you can’t not right now. You’ve been drinking. I’m the only one sober here so I’ll take care of her.”

“I’ll go with you then.” Alycia said stubbornly.

“Fine.”

Inni walked to Jemina with Alycia by her side. When she got there she saw Jemina passed out in Anna’s shoulder.

“I tried to keep her awake but she wasn’t talking in English so I didn’t get what she was saying, sorry” Inni smiled at Anna and gave her a kiss on the corner of her lips.

“No need to be sorry, thank you. Now go and have fun. I’m going to take both of them to the house.”

“Do you want me to go with you?” Anna knew what answer she wanted to hear but at the same time she didn’t want it to hear it.

“It’s okay Anna. You had a long day, have fun with the girls.” Inni smiled at her and left with Alycia’s help. Once outside the restaurant, Inni called for a cab. Alycia and her didn’t talk in the whole way to the house. Jemina was other thing.

“Innizzzzz! You know, you’re the best of the bestest sisters ever” Inni laughed at that.

“I’m pretty sure that you are.” The cab stopped in front of the house and they went in. “Let’s get you to bed shall we?” Jemina smiles goofily at them.

“I can help her with her clothes. You should go and bring her some water.” Alycia said but didn’t look at Inni. Inni came back to her room to find Jemina and Alycia were both passed out in bed. She put the two glasses she brings with her in the nightstand and left they sleep.

Jemina woke up with a massive headache. She can’t remember most of the night. She doesn’t like to drink so why is she hangover right now? She looked next to her and sees Alycia in the same clothes as last night. She smelt food and for once in her life she didn’t like that smell. She wants to throw up. She goes out her room and sees Inni smiling at her while she hands her an advil and some water.

“Take this and drink that then come here and eat something. I know is the last thing you want right now but it will help. I promise.” Inni smiles reassuringly to her. Jemina did what she was told. When she was half way into her pancakes she starts to remember the events from last night.

“I’m so sorry. I was just…” Inni smiles and cut her off.

“Jealous?” Jemina nods and looks down. “I know, and you don’t have to apologise for that. How many times did you take care of me when I was a weeping mess?” Inni smirks and Jemina laughs.

“A couple, yeah.” Inni and Jemina are laughing when they hear Alycia entering the kitchen.

“Good morning” Inni says smiling. “It feels amazing being the only one who doesn’t feel bad for once.” Alycia doesn’t say anything she just points to her head. Inni does the same she did with Jemina and gives her some advil and water. Alycia smiles thankfully. “So…I’m going to…shower…” Inni looks at them one last time and leaves the room.

“How are you feeling?” Alycia asks.

“I’ve been better. You?” Jemina can see the worried expression Alycia has.

“I’m sorry about last night…I just didn’t want her to be alone…and you were with the rest of the girls and suddenly Inni was telling me that she was taking you home…I’m sorry…” Jemina was sure about something, she dislikes that Jolene girl but her girlfriend doesn’t deserve this little trust. She hasn’t done anything to doubt of her. So she puts her hand in top of Alycia and smiles at her.

“It’s okay…I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have had that much to drink either.”

“Just so you know…your sister is scary when she wants to be” Alycia looks at Inni’s room to make sure the girl isn’t there.

“Why do you say that?”

“She was a little mad at me for leaving you alone last night.” Jemina could see that happening.

“She didn’t say anything bad to you, did she?” Alycia shakes her head and Jemina smiles.

“She was just worried about you I think.” Alycia looks at the time and gasps. “Shit. I have to go now. I’m so late. See you later okay?” Jemina nodded and saw her girlfriend leaving.

 

A week passed and the girls were having lots of fun there. Alycia and Jemina spent most of the time together, that when Alycia didn’t have to shoot of course. Anna had being working most of the time but every time she had a little of time she went to see Ingrid. She went with Brittany because she didn’t want to let her know that she has feelings for her. Yes, she finally admit it to herself and to Brittany who was the one who called her out because she was talking nonstop about Ingrid. Every time they went out Brittany took a photo of them when they were doing something silly and at the end of the day Anna or even Brittany would published it with some cute line. Inni’s dad keeps calling her everyday just to remind her, what he thinks of her. Just as she ends the calls her mom calls her and tells her that her dad is just mad that she has to forgive him. She knew that her mom was just trying to avoid their fights but Inni was sick of her dad acting like he still owns her.

Right now Brittany, Anna, Jemina, Alycia, Inni and Alexis are in a special room in the hotel. It was like a big salon. It was one of those strange days where it rains in Hawaii and they couldn’t shoot. They were playing truth or dare with a bottle. Yes, they were that boring. It was Brittany’s turn to ask Inni.

“Okay sweetie, truth or dare?” Ingrid hesitates because even if Brittany Snow is one of the nicest human beings in the planet, the girl was looking at her like she has something planned.

“She chose truth earlier so she has to choose dare now” Alexis smirks at her.

“Ugh fine, dare.” Inni rolled her eyes.

“I dare you to…” Brittany looks at Anna who gulps and shakes her head. She knows her best friend intention. “…make out with your girlfriend” Brittany’s smile was scary…It was like one of those smile that can kill you.

“Oh come on…you can dare her to do that because it’s like a double dare to me too.” Inni nods at Anna’s response.

“Take it like that then and you won’t have to do it next time” Brittany winks at her friend. Anna sighs and looks at Ingrid who is already looking at her and biting her lip.

“It’s okay. It’s not the first time” Anna jokes to make Ingrid relax and it works because Ingrid is smiling at her right now. Ingrid puts her hand in the back of Anna’s head and moves forward until their noses are touching. “Go for it.” Anna smirks but only for a second because Ingrid’s lips are now on hers. This is nothing like the first kiss they had. They had being drinking the night they kissed and it was a fast kiss. A fast kiss that moved everything inside both of them but it was fast and short. This kiss though, this kiss was ten times better. Ingrid was caressing the back of Anna’s neck while Anna’s hands were on Ingrid’s face holding her in place. Anna couldn’t wait anymore and touches Ingrid’s lips with her tongue. She could swear she heard a little moan coming from Ingrid. The girls were all looking at them with her mouth wide open. They seem to forget that they were there and suddenly someone closes the door sharply. All the girls looked at the door and saw Lizz there with her face red with rage.

“It was you, wasn’t it?” She walks until she was in front of Anna who was now standing like the rest of the girls.

“What are you doing here Lizz?” Jemina asks.

“I’m not talking to you.” She growls at Jemina. “Answer me little elf!” Inni puts Anna behind her before she could answer.

“Get out. Now” Jemina knew that look, that wasn’t Inni.

“Remember when I told you about Snix?” Jemina whispered to her girlfriend who nodded. “You’re going to meet her.”

“Ingrid is okay…” She puts her hand on Ingrid’s shoulder and looks at Lizz. “Yes, it was me who did it. I didn’t want you here.”

“You are going to pay for this hobbit. I’m going to make Elizabeth to fire you. You’re not even talented.” And that was it. That was what it took for Inni to see red.

“I told you to leave and you didn’t listen. You even have the guts to threaten my girlfriend and talk bad about her.” Inni was getting closer to Lizz whose face was white with fear. All the girls were looking at Inni’s face. She didn’t show emotion. Inni takes Lizz by the collar of her shirt and pushes her against the wall. “This is the last time you came near her” Inni was growling and punched the wall next to Lizz face. “I will let you go this time, but if I see you near one of them again I won’t be so good because I will surely punch you in that fucking face of yours and not the wall.” Inni let loose of her and Lizz left the salon running. Everyone went quiet in the room and Inni looked at them. She knew what they were thinking so she left. Anna was going to run after her but Jemina stopped her.

“Leave her alone. It’s being a while since Snix appeared. She needs some time alone. She’ll be fine.” Anna was worried. This was her fault after all.

“Baby I have to go to my room for a moment, I’ll be back okay?” Alycia says and leaves after kissing Jemina.

“But…it’s my fault…I have to make sure she is okay” In that moment a thunder echo through the walls and all the girls jumped.

“Oh no…oh shit.” Jemina starts panicking.

“What? What it is?” Anna says.

“Inni…she is afraid of storms…” Anna’s face went blank.

“Anna…” Brittany said.

“I have to find her.” Anna ran out of the salon.

“Go with Alycia and tell her what’s going on. We’ll stay here and wait if she comes back” Brittany hugs Jemina.

“Okay.” Jemina went straight to Alycia’s room but she didn’t expect to see Jolene there and kissing her girlfriend. She saw that Alycia pushed Jolene off her but it didn’t matter. It was too late. She felt how her heart breaks in a million pieces. Alycia saw Jemina there and ran to her. When she was going to touch her Jemina pulled away.

“This is not what it looks like, I swear baby this is not what it looks like, please, believe me.” Alycia was crying.

“I can’t.” It was the only thing that came out of Jemina’s mouth.

“No baby. Please, listen to me.” Alycia tries to touch Jemina again but again she pulls away.

“I can’t” She knew it. She knew that girl was trouble. Jemina starts walking away from Alycia and ends running.

“Don’t leave me please. I love you!” Alycia shouted. Jemina heard her but she couldn’t stop running.

“I love you too…” Jemina whispered and kept running.

 

Anna was going crazy. She looked everywhere in the hotel and couldn’t find her. And then she remembers it. She ran there under the rain and when she got there she saw her. Inni was in the same place as the first time. She was sitting in the rock hugging her legs and with her head in her knees. Anna did the same as the last time. She sat behind her and pulled her to her. This time Inni turned around and hug Anna closer to her.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” Ingrid’s legs were around Anna who held her tight.

“Why are you sorry for?” Anna asks sweetly.

“For what I did…I got angry and I’m so sorry” Ingrid was sobbing. Anna strokes her back.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. You stood up for me. I have to thank you for that.” Ingrid looks at Anna’s eyes. They were honest and she didn’t see fear in them. She didn’t know why but she told Anna about her dad. She let it all out. She jumped a little every time a thunder sounded but Anna would hold her tighter. “He is not right you know?” Anna took Ingrid’s face in her hands. “You’re by far the selfless person I’ve ever met. You care about the others more than for yourself. Hell, you are helping me right now with this girlfriend thing.” Ingrid smiles at that.

“I don’t mind to do it…being your girlfriend isn’t the worst thing in the world.” Anna rolled her eyes but smiles.

“You’re something else.” Anna didn’t think twice about it and kisses Ingrid. She didn’t feel her kissing her back until 2 seconds later and she smiled.

“We should go back…” Ingrid’s voice was weak and Anna frowned but then a thunder sounds again and she understood.

"Let’s go to yours, its closer.” They ran there and when they got in they saw Jemina on the couch crying. She only said one thing.

“I saw her kissing Jolene.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

_“I saw her kissing Jolene.”_

 

Anna and Ingrid look at each other. “Who kissed Jolene sweetie?” Anna says sitting next to Jemina.

“She said she didn’t like her…she said she only had eyes for me…” Jemina was looking at the floor and her tears keep falling. Anna looks at Ingrid for help who sits in the other side of Jemina.

“Are you talking about Alycia?” Inni asks. Jemina could only nod and started sobbing on her sister’s neck. Anna knew that this was a moment for the girls to be alone but she didn’t feel like leaving them so she got into Ingrid’s room and closed the door. She took her phone out and looked at it. She saw her favourite photo in the background of it. It was the photo of Ingrid and her in the beach. The one Brittany took without them knowing. She knew she was going to make this a reality, because there was no way she could let that girl go. She called Brittany and told her everything that happened, not the part where Ingrid told her about her dad though. Brittany told her that she and the rest of the girls were trying to comfort Alycia. Anna decided to wait for Ingrid on her bed.

Jemina stopped crying a while ago and she was now sleeping on the couch. Jemina told her everything and for what she told her she knew that Alycia didn’t want to cheat on her. It was that bitch that had kissed her and Jemina was there to see it. She understand that her sister was in pain because watching the one you love kissing someone else wasn’t the best thing in the world, but she saw how Alycia pushed her away and that means that she didn’t want that. She let her sister sleep but not before writing a little note to her. _“Do not leave the house without me. Inni.”_

Inni went to her room and found Anna sleeping in her bed. She smiled and got into bed with her. Anna stirred a little and opened her eyes. “Sorry did I wake you?”

“I was awake. I was just resting my eyes.” Anna says smiling at Ingrid. God…she is so pretty. “How is she?”

“She is sleeping now. I think that her brain just turned off or something. I think it does that when you can’t stop crying.” Ingrid lays on her back now looking at the ceiling.

“You may be right about that.” Anna was looking at Ingrid. “What do you think about what happened?”

“I think that Jolene girl…a total bitch. And that they need to talk about this. It was clearly a misunderstanding. They’re in love with each other.” Ingrid looked at Anna in the eyes. “How can someone not see how in love those two are?” Anna was looking at Ingrid’s lips

“I don’t know…, sometimes people have the love of their live in front of them and can’t see it.” Ingrid looked down at Anna’s lips too. She saw how the girl was getting closer to her. Their noses touch and in the last moment when Anna’s lips were almost in top of Ingrid’s, Ingrid pulled away.

“Em…yeah, you’re right.” Ingrid couldn’t let that happen. She knew that Anna was just caught in the fantasy. She didn’t have feelings for her. So she sat on the bed. “By the way…I didn’t ask you, what did you do to Lizz?” Anna was still a little frozen. Why did she pull away?

“I asked Elizabeth to kick her out of the movie. And why did you just do that?” She didn’t know how she dared to ask but they need it to talk about it.

“What?”

“You. We were going to kiss and you just pulled away from me. Why did you do it?” Anna sat too and Ingrid sighed.

“Because the truth is that you don’t want to kiss me.”

“You don’t know what I want but I do can say that you want me as much as I want you so why don’t you just let it happen?” Anna raised her voice a little and Ingrid was looking at her a little shocked. Anna straddled Ingrid and put her hands on her shoulders. “Tell me you don’t want this. Tell me you don’t want me and I’ll fuck off. We just keep pretending until the end of the month and it would be done. You just need to tell me. Can you?” Ingrid’s heart was beating hard. She was looking at Anna, in top of her, looking at her _that_ way, so she did the only thing she could do. She put her hands in Anna’s hips and kissed her. Anna didn’t hesitate and kissed back with the same passion. They were clutching at each other like their live depended of it. They only pulled away when it was hard to breathe. “That means that you can’t say it?” Anna smirked at Ingrid a little breathless.

“Shut it Kendrick.” Ingrid laughed and Anna kissed her again, harder than before. “mmm Anna…” She trailed kissed along Ingrid’s jawline until she reached her neck. “Oh god. Okay…Anna st-op…” Anna looked at Ingrid and frowned.

“I’m sorry, I thought that you wanted to…” Ingrid cut her off.

“Trust me. I do want to but it’s not the right moment.” Anna understood what Ingrid meant and smiled at her.

“You’re right.” Anna kissed her one last time and sat next to her. “We can cuddle right?” Ingrid smiled at her and nodded. Yes, she wanted to cuddle. Leave her alone.

 

A week later, Jemina and Inni were back from Hawaii. Even with Inni’s extra money they couldn’t afford to be there more time. Inni didn’t want to come back. Anna and her was starting something for real and she was sure that her sister needed to stay there and talk to Alycia, what she hasn’t done yet. Alycia went to their little house in Hawaii every time she could and every time Jemina shook her head to Inni to not let her in. Inni saw Alycia’s face every time and it was really sad. Her sister was being stubborn. She knew that she was hurting but the girl was trying and she didn’t even let her apologize. Right now they were back at home and they still have 2 weeks to come back to work. Inni was cooking while Jemina was sat in front of the TV. She’s been there since they got back. She had watched every romantic movie they have. Inni went to the living room and sat next to her sister.

“What are you watching?” Jemina didn’t tear away her eyes from the TV.

“Dear John.” Of course she was watching that. Inni sighed and paused the movie.

“You need to stop.” Jemina looked at Inni and frowned. “You need to get up of that couch and first of all have a shower, eat something and call your girlfriend.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Yes you do. Have you or she said something like _“It’s over. We’re done. I want to break up”_?” Jemina looked at her sister who was smirking at her.

“No…” Jemina said it in a whisper.

“I didn’t hear that…will you repeat it for me?”

“I said no, that’s what I said okay?” Jemina was pissed now and Inni smiled at her.

“Okay, I know I’m touching your buttons here but I hate seeing you like this. I hate it. And the worst part is that you’ll be okay if you’d talk to her…”

“I know you’re worried about me but I can’t talk to her. I have that kiss playing in my head over and over again and it’s killing me.” Inni put her arm around her sister.

“Then you should focus on what happened after that kiss. She pushed her off her cupcake. She didn’t want her to kiss her. She only wants you. She loves you and only you. And I know deep down you know this too.” Jemina was looking at her hands.

“Can you leave me alone please?” Inni sighed and nodded.

Inni tried every day. She would talk to her sister and she would always get the same answer. She speaks to Anna every day, she tells her about Jemina, and Anna tells her about Alycia. They’re starting to work again today and the girls are coming back this week. Jemina doesn’t know this and Inni thinks is the best. That way Alycia can surprise her and they’ll talk.

“Come on lazy ass, we have to go to work.” Inni said from the door.

“I’m coming jezz…who are you and what have you done to my sister?”

“What are you talking about?” They walked to Inni’s car.

“You look excited to go back to work” Jemina frowned a little.

“Well, maybe I am you know? I miss the smell of my coffee and all that.” Inni smirked and Jemina laughed.

Inni drive to the coffee shop and they found it closed. That was weird. They looked inside and it was empty. No tables, no chairs, nothing.

“What the fuck?” Inni was trying to open the door.

“Inni look, there’s a sheet on the door.” Inni took it.

_“Jazmin and Inna, if you come back…I want to tell you that we’re closing the coffee shop. Thank you for your hard work. Your boss.”_

“I’m going to kill him. That little fucker. He has our phones. It was that difficult to call us?”

“We might start to look for another job…” Jemina was pissed too but she knew better than to put more angry thoughts on her sister. They spent the week looking for a job. Jemina was the lucky one who found it first. She was now working as a waitress in a good restaurant. Inni wasn’t so lucky. She hasn’t found anything and she was losing all hope. She was now in front of Bookfee or what was left of it.

“OMG! What happened here?” Inni knew that voice and when she turned around there they were. Brittany and Anna.

“Our boss was a dick but I think I’ve told you that before.” Inni smiled at Brittany and then looked at Anna who was biting her lip.

“Did he tell you that this was happening? Or what?” Brittany asked again.

“When we arrived here for our first day working it was like this. He let us a note in the door. Anyway…what are you girls doing here?” Inni said this and took a step forward Anna who jumped to Ingrid’s arms and hugged her.

“I missed you” She whispered to Ingrid.

“I missed you too” They pulled apart and watched Brittany with a bashful smile on her face.

“You’re so cute together.” They both blushed. “Do you want to come to mines and talk? We have a plan for Jemina and Alycia. And we can talk about this-“ She pointed to the coffee shop.”-there too.”

“Okay, let’s go then.”

The girls went to Brittany’s house. They were sitting on the couch drinking coffee.

“So do you still have the note?” Brittany asked.

“Yeah, I think so. Why?” Anna was sitting next to Ingrid and was caressing her hand.

“I think you can sue him.” Brittany said smiling.

“Are you sure about that Britt?” Anna asked.

“Yes. Something like this happened to one of my cousin.”

“Okay…so what do I do?” Ingrid held Anna’s hand in hers.

“I can take care of it if you want?” Brittany asked sweetly.

“I don’t want to bother you Britt…”

“You called me Britt” Brittany smiled “And you’re not bothering me, I asked to help you.” Anna smiled at her best friend and put her head on Ingrid’s shoulder.“We still need to have a chat about this.” Brittany pointed to both of them. “But first, Jemina and Alycia.”

“Thank you Britt, and yeah, we’ll talk about this. Don’t worry.” She kissed Anna in her forehead and smiled. “Now let’s talk about these lovebirds.”

 

Brittany’s plans were amazing. A few days later, Inni was the new owner of Bookfee and Jemina and her gained 50.000$ each. Inni decided to change the place and make it a restaurant. Inni asked Jemina to be co-owner of the place but she didn’t want to. The girls plan to get Jemina and Alycia back together started today. They were having a party at Anna’s house with the purpose of telling everyone about Anna and Inni. At least that’s what Inni said to Jemina. Inni and Jemina were getting ready to go to the party. Jemina didn’t feel like going anywhere but this was for her sister so she made the effort. Inni asked her to dress really nicely because there will be famous people there. Inni was the first one to be ready which was weird for Jemina she was always the last one to get ready. She thought that maybe it was because of the event. When Jemina was ready she went to her sister room and saw her sitting in her bed looking at a photo.

“What do you have there?” Jemina sat next to her.

“Our first photo together” She smiles and looked at her sister. “You look amazing by the way.”

“So do you. It feels like it was years ago.” Inni nodded.

“Yeah…Thank you for coming with me.” Jemina hugged her sister.

“Thank you for invited me. Come on your girl is waiting for you.” They took Inni’s car and drive to Anna’s house. Brittany was the one who opened the door and hugged both of them. There were a lot of people in the house already.

“Ingrid, you’re here” Anna’s hand flew to Ingrid’s face and kissed her.

“Hello to you too Anna” Jemina said laughing. Anna pulled away from Ingrid and blushed.

“Hi Jemina…sorry…I just got distracted here…” Brittany laughed.

“I can see that.” Jemina smirked at her sister.

“Hey J, can you take our purses to that room over there?” Inni asked.

“I’ll go with you” Brittany said. They walked there and when Jemina opened the door she saw Alycia sitting on the bed who looked at her wide eye. Brittany closed the door and locked it. “I’m so sorry…Once you talk I’ll let you both outside.” Brittany yelled. Jemina was looking straight at the door she didn’t dare to look back. She heard Alycia getting up and getting closer to her so she closed her eyes.

“Hi…” Alycia said a little shy.

Jemina closed her eyes tighter. She didn’t want to look at her because she knew that only one look to those beautiful eyes and she was done.

“Okay…you don’t want to talk to me so you don’t have to but I will talk and I need you to listen to me. I need you to understand everything I’m going to say so please nod or something to let me know you’re listening…” Jemina didn’t move for a few seconds but then she nodded. Alycia smiled. “Okay good. First of all I’m sorry for this, I didn’t knew anything either. Anna told me they were having an end of filming party and when I arrived Brittany locked me up here. Second, I’m so sorry for what happened in Hawaii, I promise you I didn’t want to kiss her. I went to my room because I ordered something for you, and they texted me that it was already in my room. That’s why I went there but when I got there she was waiting for me at the door.” Alycia stops for a moment and looks at Jemina. She still has her eyes closed but not so tight anymore. “She started talking about what a good time she was having here with me and that she knew the way I looked at you but that she needed to try. And then she kissed me and I pushed her off me but you saw that.” In that moment Jemina opened her eyes and looked at Alycia. “After you left she said sorry but I didn’t listen. I got into my room and cry my eyes out. When I got back I went to the coffee shop because I thought that going to your place was worst but it was closed. I haven’t given up you know?” Alycia took Jemina’s hand in hers and smiled when she didn’t pull away.

“I don’t know what to say Alycia…” Jemina looked at Alycia for the first time. “What do you want me to say?”

“I want you to say what you want to say…I want to know if you still want to be with me…or not” Alycia looked at the floor.

“I know what I want to say…but I’m afraid Alycia…what if this happen again? Do you know how it hurt? It didn’t matter to me that you weren’t the one who kissed her. I saw you kissing other girl and that’s what it hurts the most.” Jemina was crying now. She sat on the bed and put her hands in her face.

“I’m so sorry princess. I am so sorry. Tell me what can I do please.” Alycia knelt in front of Jemina and took her hands away from her face. “Jemina I…I love you and I can’t lose you.” Alycia was crying too. It was silent. Both girls were looking at each other eyes. Jemina touched Alycia’s face and then she kissed her. Alycia was frozen for a moment but then she kissed her back. The kiss was slow and a little salty because of the tears but it was the sweetest kiss they’ve ever had. Jemina pulled away but let their foreheads together.

“I love you too Alycia.”

“That means that-“ Jemina kissed her and smiled.

“Yes, we’re still together. Let’s forget about the past okay?” Alycia nodded and smiled. “Now let’s try to get out of here shall we?” They got up and when they tried to open the door it was open. Jemina rolled her eyes Inni style and took her girlfriend hand. They walked hand in hand around the house trying to find the girls but they could only find Brittany in the kitchen who looked at her joined hands and squealed.

“Yeeeeessss!!! My plan worked!” Brittany run and hugged the girls.

“So you were the one who think this?” Alycia asked with a serious face and Brittany gulped.

“Yes…It was me…I just thought that you needed to talk…and…”

“Thank you” Alycia said smiling. “You gave me back the best thing that ever happened to me.” Jemina blushed and kissed her girlfriend cheek. Brittany was smiling like a crazy person.

“Where’s my sister by the way?” Brittany frowned.

“I left them dancing like 20 minutes ago.” In that moment Anna and Ingrid entered the kitchen laughing. “And here they are. Where were you?”

“Oh! You girls talked? Great! That’s amazing! But if you hurt her again…” Inni was cut off by Jemina.

“Innizz relax!”

“We were dancing Britt…” Anna said smiling.

“Are you sure about that? Because they looked for you everywhere and nothing” Brittany smirked.

“Yeah…sure…maybe they didn’t look right or something right babe?” Anna looked at Ingrid for help.

“Yep…totally. We were right there dancing.”

“So now you call each other babe? Interesting.” Brittany laughed. “Let’s go dancing girls” Jemina and Alycia followed Brittany but she stopped before getting out. “Hey Inni…nice hickey” Brittany winked and the girls blushed. The three of them left the kitchen letting Ingrid and Anna there.

“Busted…huh” Anna said and laughed.

“It seems like it” Ingrid was preparing them a drink when Anna hugged her from behind and kissed her on the shoulder.

“When are we going to tell them?” Ingrid looked back and smiled at her girlfriend.

“Not today…we’ve been keeping it between us for a week now so…they can wait a few more days to know that you’re officially mine.” Ingrid smirked and turned around putting her hands in Anna’s hips.

“Yeah, today is for them.” Anna kissed her girlfriend and took her drink.

“Let’s go dancing” Inni took Anna’s hand and her drink.

“Oh you wanna dance again?” Anna wiggled her eyebrows and Ingrid laughed.

“I mean dancing for real baby. Come on horny dog”

They were all dancing and having fun. It was 2am now and the rest of the people left a while ago. The five of them were the only ones in the house now. More like the four of them because Brittany was passed out in the couch. Alycia and Anna were still dancing while Inni and Jemina were sitting in chairs looking at them.

“Coming to LA was the best decision I have ever made.” Inni said still looking at Anna who was rapping along with the song.

“Yes, it is. Thank you for everything.” Inni looked at her sister and smiled.

“No need.” Inni looked back at Anna who was looking at her smiling and smiled. “I will marry her someday”

“I know. And I’ll marry her” Jemina said and Alycia smiled from afar. Alycia took Jemina’s hand and started slow dancing with her and Anna sat on top of Ingrid.

“Did you have fun today babe” Anna said looking at Ingrid’s eyes.

“Every time spend with you is always a good day” Ingrid smiled and Anna kissed her.

“You’re such a hopeless romantic” Anna laughed and kissed Ingrid softly.

“That I am, that’s why you love me though” Ingrid didn’t mean to say that but before she could retract herself, Anna talked.

“That I do.” Ingrid smiled and kissed her again.

Jemina and Alycia were slow dancing. Alycia’s head was in Jemina’s shoulder.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” Alycia said.

“I am too. I’m not going anywhere” Jemina kissed her girlfriend forehead.

“I can believe everything happened because I got into Bookfee that night.”

“Me neither. But I guess it was worthy to work there.” Jemina said.

“It totally was. I love you Jemina.”

“I love you Alycia.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

**Epilogue**

_2 years later_.

“Hurry up! I can’t believe you’re gonna be late to your own wedding” Inni said to Alycia.

“I’m ready, I’m ready! Remember me why are you with me and Anna with my soon to be wife?” Alycia asked walking next to Inni.

“Easy, because I would cry my eyes out with Jemina and we didn’t want that” Inni smirked. “It was better this way. Now…you’re girl is waiting for you. Come on.”

Jemina and Alycia were getting married. Inni couldn’t stop smiling at how nervous Alycia was. These 2 years had been the best time of their lives. Ingrid and Anna got married a year ago and they couldn’t be happier. Inni’s restaurant was one of the best of LA and Jemina now was co-owner with Inni after a little fight where Inni made Jemina see that they were together on this. So now they work together in Jenni’s. Alycia asked Jemina to marry her on Ingrid and Anna’s wedding. It was beautiful.

 

_A year ago._

_Alycia took Jemina’s hand and they walked along the beach a little far from the reception. She was nervous but she knew this was the moment. She had been waiting for this and now she was going to do it._

_“Babe, where are we going? They’re going to have their first dance. I don’t want to miss it.” Jemina said holding her girlfriend’s hand. Alycia stopped walking and looked at Jemina. She was so beautiful. She was wearing a light red dress like the rest of Inni’s maids of honour. Alycia was wearing a black dress like the rest of Anna’s maids of honour. She took a deep breath and held both of Jemina’s hands in hers. “Is something wrong?” Jemina asked a little worried._

_“You are the love of my life. I love you so much that I can’t put it into words. I know it sounds like a cliché but it is like that. You give me so many feelings that sometimes I don’t know how I survived without you before I met you. You’re the reason I wake up with a smile on my face every day. You’re the only one for me babe and I want to wake up every day next to you. I want to do everything with you but mostly, I want to love you for the rest of my life. So…Jemina…will you marry me?” Jemina was in shock but she started nodding and hugged her fiancé. “Is that a yes?” Jemina pulled away and kissed Alycia._

_“Yes, a million times yes.” Alycia smiled and put the ring in Jemina’s finger. “I love you so much.”_

_They got back to the wedding in time to see Ingrid and Anna dancing for the first time as wife and wife. They were completely happy. In no time people started dancing next to them so Jemina took Alycia’s hand and started dancing. They reached Ingrid and Anna and Jemina didn’t wait to flash the girls her hand with the engagement ring. Inni stopped dancing and squealed._

_“OMG! You’re getting married.” Inni hugged her sister tight._

_“Yes, she was so cute…” Jemina couldn’t stop smiling._

_“Congrats girls” Anna said smiling and putting her arm around her wife waist. “Now you’ll be the one making us crazy with the wedding’s plans.”_

_“You can bet on it.” Alycia winked at her friend. After that Brittany gave a speech that made everyone in the room cry a little._

 

“I’m so nervous but the good kind you know?” Jemina said to Anna.

“I know sweetie. I’ll be there too” Anna winked at Jemina and smiled. “It’s time” Jemina looked at herself in the mirror one last time but before she could get out of the door she froze. “What is it? Are you okay?”

“Yeah it’s just my necklace. It’s on the table.” Anna took it and put it around Jemina’s neck.

“It’s the one she bought for you right?” Anna smiled.

“Yeah, it’s the one she was going to give me in Hawaii before…you know.”

“It’s beautiful and you’re beautiful so let’s go so your girl can see you okay?” Jemina smiled and nodded.

Brittany opened Jemina’s door while Eliza opened Alycia’s. They both walked a little hall until they were both in front each other. The father’s hugged their girls and they walked the aisle together. Jemina couldn’t be happier. She was getting married to the girl of her dreams. Her family was here. Her sister was here. She has a great job. Everything was going perfectly. And now, looking at Alycia’s eyes while the officiant talked about love, she knew that this was it. This was what people talk about when they talk about happiness. It’s not the things you have, for her, it was the way Alycia’s eyes were the brightest in the room with that look that was reserved for her. They kissed when finally the officiant said that they were now wife and wife. They were in the reception and Inni was still a crying mess while her wife held her by her waist and kissed her cheek.

“You said you wouldn’t cry baby” Anna smirked at her wife.

“That’s what I said but this baby has other plans” Ingrid said as she put her hand in her little belly. Anna smiled and put her hand in top of Ingrid’s.

“Don’t make mama cry sweetie, she is a badass who doesn’t cry on weddings” Anna smirked. Jemina and Alycia went to were the girls were and hugged them.

“Thank you so much for everything. It’s perfect Anna.” Alycia said.

“You said you liked our wedding decoration so…” Jemina smiled and touched her sister belly.

“How’s my future nephew/niece in there?” Inni smiled.

“She is making your sister cry…because we all know that she doesn’t cry…it’s just the baby…right sweetie?” Anna smirked at her wife who scoffed.

“Wait…did you say she? Is a girl?” Alycia and Jemina squealed and Ingrid and Anna smiled.

“Yes, we are going to have a little girl.” Anna smiled proudly.

“Have you thought about names?” Alycia asked.

“Actually…we are naming her Brittany. Ingrid always loved that name and we agreed that we’d like to name her like that for Britt too. She doesn’t know yet so don’t tell her.” Anna smiled. The wedding was perfect. They danced and laughed and enjoyed their time with their families. It was the perfect day for them.

 

_2 years later._

Jemina was helping Inni in the kitchen of the restaurant. They were having Alycia and Jemina anniversary party and they closed the restaurant. Everything was planned by Inni who was now finishing with the dessert.

“You can go and change now if you want I’m almost done here cupcake.” Inni said to her sister.

“Are you sure?” Jemina took off her apron.

“Totally. Go.” Inni smiled at her sister. They weren’t celebrating their wedding anniversary but the first time they met almost 5 years ago. Inni wanted to be perfect. She didn’t invite many people she just asked their group of friends to come. Jemina left and Inni finished the chocolate cake she made. People will arrive in 20 minutes that’s why she brings her clothes to the restaurant. The girls arrived just in time and Jemina was there too. Anna went to her wife and kissed her.

“Where’s my Britt?” Inni looked around and found her daughter in Brittany’s arms.

“Where do you think she is?” Anna smiled at her wife.

Inni walked to Brittany and smiled at her daughter who started giggling when she saw her mama.

“Snow, give me my daughter” Inni teased the blonde who smiled.

“Here she is”

“Mama!” Inni picked her daughter up and kissed her face.

“Did you have fun with Aunty Snow?” The little girl smiled and nodded. “Good! Now let’s go with mommy yeah?”

They all ate what Inni with some help of Jemina made. They were eating the cake now and Inni who had her daughter in her lap got up with Britt in her arms and touch her glass with a knife.

“Okay, I’m not the kind of girl who talks in front of many people but you’re my people. You all are my family. Today we are here because 5 years ago that girl-“ she pointed to Eliza “-and that girl” she pointed to Alycia “barged into Bookfee when my sister and I were closing. That night I promised myself that I would do whatever it took to make this two to spend some time together. And I did. And not only they’re married now but because of them I met the love of my life and-“Brittany touched Inni’s face and giggled. “Yeah exactly, I have you too baby.” She kissed her daughter forehead. “So…Jemina, this is to us.” Inni raised her glass.

“To Bookfee.” Jemina said and smiled at her sister and her niece. Thanks to that little coffee shop, they have now the life they used to dream about.

 

_The end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. I will start writing Bechloe fanfics probably. This one was just a present for my sister who is always there when I need her. In the good and in the bad! Love you J.  
> Thank you for reading if you did :)


End file.
